


Learning to move on

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow Roger through his recovery from abuse, making friends, and finding love. From the " A night to forget" by Queenfanatics universe.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 41





	1. Fire to the flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story does take events and characters from Queenfanatics story. Read " A night to forget" so later chapters will make more sense.

_It was cold. And dark. Roger's head was spinning as he stirred in his creaky bed. It was always like this. The cold, the pitch dark, and the screaming. Oh the screaming! It drove Roger mad! His father's bellows and his mum's screeches were enough to drive any decent person to insanity. When things got like this Roger liked to dream. He would dream sweet dreams. Dreams of him and his mum leaving this godforsaken house and his father. Dreams of them starting a new life. Dreams of moving near the ocean, on a beach. He had never been to one. He dreamed of endless summer and happiness. And so he dreamt … and dreamt … and … CRASH! A glass bottle abruptly interrupted his dreaming. He saw shards fly under his bedroom door, chasing him under his tatty covers. What did he do to deserve this? Why was he damned to this hell on earth? Roger lay on his bed silently, his sobs escaping into the lonely night. It was cold. And dark. So, so dark._

"Roger!" 

Freddie pounded harder on the door. What the hell was up with this dumb blonde? They had to leave for studio time in 20 minutes and this idiot was still sleeping.

"Roger Meddows Taylor! I want you up and out of bed in the next 10 minutes! I don't care if I need to drag your lazy arse out into the living room. Don't you remember that we have to work with that sorry excuse of a bassist today! I don't need anymore drama between you two."

With a sigh Roger woke. He had a terrible dream and didn't wish to open his eyes. But Freddie's wailing was making sleeping-in a crazy fantasy.

" I'm going, I'm going! Jeez, can you just shut up!"

"Then can you hurry up, for God's sake"

" Since when does God care about me," Roger mumbled.

" What did you say?"

" Nothing, just gimme a minute to get ready,ok."

With a satisfied 'hmph' Freddie left to wait in the living room, leaving the drummer alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Once at the studio, the day started to go down hill for everyone. First of all, Steve, the mediocre bass player, came 30 minutes late. On top of that, Freddie's throat was starting to sound scratchy, so his range was kind of smaller. And, as if the day couldn't get any worse, one of Brian's guitar strings snapped in the middle of a song.

"I have no idea what the bloody hell is wrong with this band but we need to shape up! My voice can only do so much."

"Fred, no need to be such a diva. It's not my fault that my guitar string broke."

" Well it is your fault that you didn't bring a replacement, so now we are stuck not playing," Steve chimed.

Roger never liked Steve. He was rude and obnoxious and could hardly play bass. God knew how Roger wanted to pound him to the ground. The drummer decided to try and control his temper and say,

"Oi, at least Brian didn't come half an hour late."

"I don't think you guys are in the shape for losing your bassist," Steve said cockily.

" Oh really? When Freddie sings, he carries a tune. When I drum, I keep the beat. And when Brian plays guitar, he shreds it! You, on the other hand, play broken ass riffs that sound like a dying bird in heat!"

Freddie snickered as he watched the two. Brian just minded his own neck because he didn't have time for this drama.

" What do you mean? I sound great! You are over exaggerating."

" Whatever helps you sleep at night mate."

"At least I'm a real blonde."

" What the hell does that have to do with ANYTHING? You know what, we'll get a new bassist. I've had enough of your bullshit and stupidity. Get the hell out before I beat you to a pulp."

Apparently Steve didn't get the message.

" How about you stop threatning and fucking punch me! Let's see who's talking at the end."

That was the final straw.

Roger practically bolted to where Steve stood. In the matter of seconds, fists were flying, hair was yanked, and insults were thrown.

Brian and Freddie tried to pry them apart, but Roger kept swinging. Roger had let out all the frustration of that day. The horrid dream, the strange happenings, everything. This was just adding fire to the flame.

"Roger let him be," Freddie shouted. Eventually, the drummer gave way to the hands that attempted to rip them apart.

" To hell with you lot, your dumb ass band won't make it anywhere, especiallly with a fairy leading," Steve spat.

"Get out. Get out," Brian said. With a final cold stare, Steve got his bass and left.

" Now we need a new bassist, fuck," Freddie cursed.

Brian turned around to pack up, mumbling something along the lines of " I need a drink."

Roger just stared at the empty doorway, a panting mess. The room turned cold. And his mind turned dark. So, so dark


	2. Guardian angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments, Enjoy!

The boys made their way to the pub in silence. The air was still tense from the fight, and none of them were making an effort to move on.

Roger was a bit disoriented. The whole day had been terrible. He felt terrible. Now he was even more of a burden to his friends. He didn't mean to fight Steve, he just was so frustrated he couldn't control it. Roger didn't want to weigh the band down. His attitude and issues just made him more intolerable. Roger knew he was replaceable. He knew that. He just had to work hard and keep his emotions in check so the band could thrive.

" You good, Rog? "

Roger snapped from his trance to look up at Brian.

" What? Um yeah ... Yeah I'm good. "

"Ok, mate," said Brian giving him a concerned look.

Soon the boys made it to the bar, and thank God, because Roger needed alcohol in his system fast.

While entering the crowded bar, Brian asked " What would you like to drink? "

" I'll have a gin and tonic, darling. How about you, Roger? "

" Two beers and three shots of tequila. "

Brian looked at Roger, his expression saying ' I'm not fishing you out of a dumpster ', and walked away.

" Are you planning on getting drunk today, Roger, " Freddie chirped as they found a table, half laughing with a grin painted on his face.

" Absolutely shitfaced, " Roger stated unashamed.

" Tell me blondie, what are the plans for tonight? "

" Get drunk, get a girl, get laid. You? "

" Might head to a club or two tonight. "

" You two are impossible, " said an annoyed Brian carrying the drinks they ordered.

As soon as the drinks were placed on the table, Roger threw back with abandon. He was ready to get completely wasted.

Brian and Freddie were chatting about random nonsense sometimes asking for Roger's opinion.

Within the next half hour, Roger was drunk. 

" Darling, I'm going take a leak, do you need to as well? "

" I can't leave Roger, alone now can I."

" I'll be fine Brian! I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself. "

"If your sure ..."

" Brian May! We are just going to the loo, he will be fine! "

" Ok. "

With that the two navigated through the bar, attempting to avoid being trampled.

In a few seconds, the drummer's mind was invaded by memories. Memories of beatings and insults. He was just so overwhelmed. The room started to spin, and he was getting extremely dizzy. Roger decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

As soon as he got up, memories flooded the remaining bits of his mind, tearing down the dam of sanity he had so carefully built. The troubling waters of his thoughts drove him mad, as he teetered in and out of reality.

He started walking as fast as he could, almost running away from his mind.

**_" Get in here, boy! "_ **

He needed air.

_**" Listen to me when I'm talking to you, good for nothing brat! "** _

He needed to breath.

_**" Boy I'm gonna beat you black and blue if you don't get me my damn beer! "** _

He needed out.

_**" I wish you were never born, ya whelp! "**_

He ... He ...

Suddenly he heard glass crash, and it took him a second to comprehend if it was reality.

Out of nowhere he heard a gruff voice.

" What the hell is wrong with you! Watch where you're going, you little shit. "

Roger was a stuttering, bumbling mess. He took in the sight before him. There were broken martini glasses and a tray splayed on the floor. And the man's shirt was covered in liquid.

" S-sorry sss-sir. I - I ddd-didn't see you there, sorry. "

" I don't give a damn, moron. You know ya gotta pay for these! Where's my money? "

" I'm ... I haven't got any on me right now , but... but if you gimme a moment ... "

" So you can run off! "

" No just ... "

In a flash, the tall man grabbed the blonde by the shirt and was reeling back to take a swing.

" Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing!"

Both men turned to look at the source of the voice.

To their surprise, it was a young woman. She had glowing tan skin and brown curly hair. She had chocolate eyes that held all the kindness yet all the fierceness in the world.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Just mind your own business. "

"Number one: don't call me sweetheart. Two: It's kinda hard to mind my neck when you look as if you are gonna beat this guy to a pulp!"

" Well if you didn't notice, this piece of shit just walked right into me and spilled my drinks. An' then 'e wants to run off without paying me back! "

" I was trying to get a friend but-"

The young woman held a finger to her lip, shushing him like a small child. Her eyes have him a warning as she nodded, almost saying ' Be quiet, I got you.'

"Can you please put him down. I'll pay you what he owes you."

Roger looked at her in shock. Why was she doing this? She barely knew him. He was so confused.

" Money first, girlie. "

She shot the tall man an annoyed glance and then fumbled in her purse. Pulling out a wallet she took out cash saying,

"Is this enough?"

The man let Roger down with a thud and counted the money.

" Good enough for me. "

The man walked away in a hurry leaving the pair behind.

The girl spared no time in helping the blonde to his feet and ushering him outside.

Once they were in front of the bar, Roger could finally breath the fresh air he was craving.

"Are you ok?"

Her tone was softer and sweeter than before , and her eyes were warm and kind.

" Yeah. I'm good. Thank you. I mean you really didn't need to do that. "

"Hey, it's all good. I didn't mind."

Roger just looked down at his shoes, feeling extremely out of place.

" I Amara, Amara Peròn. And you are ... " she said as she offered her hand.

" Oh, I'm Roger Taylor. Nice to meet you, " he stated while shaking her hand.

" You aren't from around here, are you. "

" What have it away? " Amara said sarcastically, " Was it the name or the New York accent? "

" A bit of both, " he joked as she giggled.

"Did you come alone?"

" What, no. I-"

As if on cue, Freddie and Brain ran out of the bar screaming.

" Roger! We were looking everywhere! "

" Brian, relax, I'm fine. Just got into a bit of trouble 's all. "

" Roger! What did you do? "

" Well, you see, I ran into this guy and spilt his drinks and he got mad that I didn't have any money to replace them so he was gonna beat me up but then Amara came and paid so-"

"Rog, darling, slowdown. Who's Amara? "

Roger beamed, still very intoxicated, and moved out of the way so the boys could see Amara.

"Hi," she said jovially , " I'm Amara. "

" Well , I'm Freddie and this is Brian and it seems you saved our Roger, " he said laughing of relief and happiness.

" Nice to meet y'all. Do you by any chance need a ride? "

To be honest, they were taken back. Brian was the first to recover, saying

" Um, we did just meet and you barely know us. Are you really comfortable giving three strangers a ride? "

" Well, it is kind of like a one night stand, " the young woman started, " You meet someone and maybe chat for a bit. Then you take them in your car, into your house, your bed,even. You let them see you and interact with you when you are the most vulnerable. And throughout all that, you expect to wake up in the morning totally unharmed, and your house and car to be exactly the same as they were before. Here I'm really just giving you a ride. Though, if you really don't want a ride it's ok, I understand. "

The three boys were absolutely befuddled by her explanation. Then, Freddie grinned and said

" Screw it! Lead the way, my dear. I don't care if you're an American serial killer and have come to murder half of the UK! You are absolutely brilliant. "

" Thanks! How about you two? You coming or not? "

" I'm ready, Bri come on."

" Ok, I'm coming."

* * *

The car ride was mostly spent in comfortable silence, Freddie in the passenger seat with Brian and Roger in the back, until the song 'Hey Jude' came on the radio. 

"Turn it up Freddie, I like this song!! "

"Roger this isn't your car, stop acting like a two year old, " said a very pissed Brian.

" It's ok, I love this song, " Amara turned around to assure Brian.

Amara started to sing along hitting each note with grace.

Freddie gave her a big grin, totally forgetting about his teeth, and started to sing along with her.

Brian smiled at his silly blonde friend and started to harmonize with the other two.

Roger looked around him, everybody was so happy. He finally felt at peace. He liked his new friend and was so happy met her. He than started singing along with the rest of them.

* * *

It felt as if the car ride ended too quickly. In no time they were at the flat, (Brian decided to stay over to make things easier for Amara), and saying their goodbyes.

" Well, darling, it was amazing meeting you! "

" Yes and thank you for being Roger's guardian angel. Are you sure you don't want the money back? "

" No! Of course not. What are friends for? "

She gave Brian and Freddie quick hugs.

" Oh, wait, " Amara started to look through her purse. She pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

" Here, " she said handing the paper to Freddie, " Just in case you need anything, feel free to call me. "

" Why, you are too kind darling! "

"Th-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a blonde head found it's way to her neck, the adjacent pair of arms around her waist. Sure, he was drunk, but Amara still found the gesture sweet. Without hesitation, she held him.

When she pulled away, he looked like a sad puppy. Amara blamed it on the alcohol again, pushing any other theories out of her head.

" Y'all take care now, ok" she said turning around to head to her car.

" Bye!! " the three of them waved to her as she drove away.

All Roger could think of was Amara.

He looked up at the at the sky, and thought about how Brian called Amara Roger's guardian angel. He thanked God for her. Roger knew that finally, the man upstairs was listening to his prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the OC! I love her so much and can't way to continue working on her. Please comment and leave kudos! Stay tuned


	3. Mi casa ès su casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Life happens. Wanted to give you guys something before the new year so here ya go! I hope you enjoy! Our funky little bassist will be joining us soon!

Roger woke that morning with a pounding headache. The only thoughts on his mind were painkillers, food, and coffee.

Quickly putting on bottoms, he stumbled out of his room, starting his morning quest.

  
"GOOOOOD MOOOOOORNIIIIIIING, ROGGIE!"

  
A giddy, far too giddy Roger's taste, Freddie shouted( at 10 a.m.) as soon as he left his room.

  
"Jesus, Fred. Shut up will ya," Roger wasn't having any of this shit. Hangovers made him cranky and he just wanted the blurry-hell over with.

  
Freddie, clearly not taking a hint, continued, " OH AM I BEING TO LOOOOOOOUUUUUUD? "

  
" Piss off Fred, I'm warning you! "

  
Freddie just started spinning in circles, singing at the top of his lungs, " Casta-aaaaa Diva! Casta Diva che irnagenti -iiiiiiiii. Qu-"

  
"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP GODDAMNIT!"

  
It was Roger's turn to get loud.

  
"I told you to be quiet! But you never fucking listen! Do you fairies not have a brain? Do you all just go parading around, annoying all the normal people? Why the hell do you have to be so dramatic, huh? You never get the message when I tell you to leave me the HELL ALONE! You always want to intervene. Why do you always have to be so goddamn nosy? Now can you leave me the fuck alone while I deal with a bitch-ass headache? Or do you need me to make your sorry ass wish you were never born?"

  
The singer looked at him with a mix of shock and hurt. He knew that Roger probably didn't mean those things, that he was just acting on impulse. It just really hurt. He wanted to run and cry. But he wasn't going to give in to his emotions, not here at least. Freddie was just gonna act like it didn't affect him.

  
" You know what? Fine. You wonder why no one fucking loves you. I have the answer! You push them all away because you're a whiny little bitch! And, you know what? I actually thought last night meant something. I thought that it was an answer to Brian and I's prayers. We always look after you, and you always go do something fucked. I thought that maybe you found somebody to love, a match made in heaven, soulmates! And now I've noticed why it won't ever happen, you are too much of a pussy to have real feelings and you will push Amara away like you do to me and Brian. Don't worry I won't look after you anymore. "

  
Roger was speechless, those words cut through him like a knife.

  
After one final hurt glance, Freddie went outside, mumbling something along the lines of ' I need a smoke.'

  
Roger turned around, and headed to the kitchen. Suddenly he didn't want food. That's when he saw it.

  
There was a sandwich with a side of his favorite crisps, and a cup of coffee. Close to the food there was a painkiller with a glass of water.  
Roger sat down, mentally cursing himself, how the hell was he so rude to his best friend?  
He sat quietly with remorse eating his food and wanting Freddie there .

* * *

Within an hour, the Mercury-Taylor household turned into a soap-opera set.

  
Freddie came running into the house, " Roger? Darling are you still here? "

  
The drummer, glad to hear his friend's voice again burst into room, "Freddie!"

  
Forgetting about limits or personal space, both boys ran at each other, squeezing each other as if their lives depended on it.

  
"Freddie, I'm so sorry. I've just been so overwhelmed lately. I honestly didn't mean what I said. I was being a total dick. I sounded like my father, and I never EVER want to be like him. Can you forgive me? "

  
"Rog, please do not compare yourself to that man. And, darling, of course I forgive you. I just apologize for all the terrible things I said as well. Can you forgive me? "

  
"Yeah."

  
Both boys assessed their current situation. Freddie was spooning Roger, and Roger was holding on to Freddie's waist, perched on his side. They pulled away awkwardly and began to laugh hard.

  
"Oh darling we made an adorable couple."

  
" No, not at all. "

  
" You are right. I like you and Amara better. She should be the one spooning you, not me! Especially the way you hugged her last night. Your face went straight for her tits, I swear! "

  
Roger blushed, looking like a tomato with a blonde wig.  
"Piss off. I didn't!"

  
" Seriously, Rog, I didn't know that you were such a cuddle bug! "

  
Before Freddie could humiliate him more, Roger saw a big bag on the floor and questioned the singer about it.

  
"Oh, it's a surprise. Go into the living room!"

  
Once seated, Freddie started pulling items out of the bag.

  
" When I left, I sort of went on a stress-shopping spree. Oh, but I picked out some amazing clothes for the both of us. "

  
Freddie handed Roger a pair of black leather bell bottoms, a flowy green button -up( that only buttoned half way because "it's a trend, darling") , a shark tooth necklace, and a pair of shiny black boots.

  
" What do you think! Aren't they lovely? "

  
" Thanks, Fred, they're great. But I'm not planning on clubbing anytime soon. "

  
"I wonder why ..." Freddie mumbled and giggled to himself as Roger went to put the outfit away.

The rest of the week went on as normal. That is until Freddie made the announcement that him and Roger had plans.

  
" What? Where? Why are we leaving? "

  
"Oh, hush, darling, you ask too many questions."

  
Roger looked at Freddie as if he had three heads,  
"Seriously! You say we are going out, tell me nothing, and then say I'm asking too many questions! I'm not going, I don't want to."

  
" You don't even know were we are going . Go get dressed. Wear the outfit I bought you! I want you out quickly! "

  
"Says the one who take eons to pick out which bloody boxers to wear," Roger grumbled walking to his room.

  
" What was that darling? "

  
" Nothing mum, " Roger screamed back at his friend before he closed his door.

* * *

He was waiting for Freddie for what seemed like decades in front of his door.

  
"Fred! You were the one who was pressing me to hurry up! Open the fucking door, or I'll break it down!"  
The singer scrambled to the door.

  
" Ok, Rog, I'm ready, dar-"

  
Freddie beamed seeing Roger dressed in the amazing outfit he picked out.

  
" Darling, you look stunning! It's perfect, especially for tonight. "

  
" Where are we going? I want to know! "

  
Roger was whining like a child, this lasted through the whole walk to there destination.

  
" Roger, be quiet and help me look for this apartment number, " Freddie said holding out a piece of paper with numbers to him as they walked into a building.

  
Roger followed, knowing that he would have to wait until he got to the place to know.

  
" 341 ... 342 ... 343 ... 345 ... Ah! Here we are, 344. "

Freddie walked up to the door,  
" Come on, Roger, " Freddie scolded when he saw the dumb blonde looking at space. Did he really have to drag him? Wait til he finds out where they were.

  
Begrudgingly, Roger walked to were Freddie stood, unwittingly dreading what was to come.  
Freddie rang the bell, turned around and made sure Roger looked acceptable.  
As soon as the singer stopped his fussing, the door opened.

  
" Hi! So glad to see y'all! "

Roger's head snapped up. It was Amara! How come he hadn't noticed? Wait, when did Freddie have time to set this up? He was confused, but he wasn't upset at the surprise.

  
"Hello darling!"

  
Freddie went up to her giving her a quick squeeze and she kissed both of his cheeks, Freddie returned the gesture. They looked like teenage girls. 

  
" Hey, Roger! So good to see you again. "

  
She went up to him and have him a friendly hug, kissing his cheeks.

  
" It's great to see you too! "

  
He sounded way to excited, Freddie held back the erdge to face palm.

  
" You look much better than he last time we met, are you feeling ok, " Amara questioned, her words laced with mother-hen concern. Freddie, the romantic he was, melted at the sheer adorableness, and wished for someone like that.

  
" I'm better thanks. "

  
Amara quickly got her spunk back and said, " Come in! Come in! "

  
She ushered the boys inside and closed the door behind them. The house was cozy and the smell of food filled the air

  
" Remember, Mì casa es sú casa ( My house is your house)! Feel free to take off your shoes. I've got food cooking, it's almost done. And I hope you don't mind animals because I've got a dog and a cat. "

  
" Oh I love cats! They are absolutely adorable! "

  
Amara was going to speak but a crash interrupted her.

  
" Coño! Maldita sea tu madre! (Literal translation: Pussy! Damn your mother! ' Coño' isn't really used much as it's literal meaning, it's often used as an expression of surprise or frustration) "

  
Amara ran down the hall, looking for the source of the crash.

  
A few moments later, a big dog and a cat ran down the hallway to where the boys stood. The cat already was rubbing Freddie's leg while the dog was slobbering over Roger's shoes.

  
" Chuchi! Leave poor Roger alone. "

  
Amara walked up to them and moved Chuchi away from Roger. 

  
" Mitch, I'm not done with you either. "

  
The cat looked at her and then walked away casually.

  
" Well, you may the animals, " Amara said sarcastically.

  
" Shit! My rice! I gotta go check on the food, make yourselves comfortable, though. "

  
" Would you like any help, darling? "

  
" You know I could use some help, if you don't mind. "

  
They both ran into the kitchen in a frenzy, Amara leaving a trail of cuss words behind her.

  
Roger took this opportunity to look around the room. 

  
It was cozy. It had a fluffy rug, a plushy couch. There was a recliner and a loveseat. The furniture was a burgundy color that looked fancy yet welcoming. On a small table there was a record playing music, though he couldn't understand much since it was spanish.   
What called his attention the most was the mantle. Over the fire place, the mantle was filled with pictures of people who seemed to be her family. He was amused with a picture of a little girl (probably Amara), a couple (probably her parents), and a dog. The dog was standing by the woman's side while the little girl was perched on the man's shoulders, giggling madly. Roger 's fondness turned into jealousy, and he berated himself for it. He didn't mean it, but it always hurt him when he saw happy families. 

  
Feeling ashamed, guilty, and confused, he sat waiting patiently for the food to be finished.

* * *

" I wonder what he's doing, I hope he doesn't break anything, " a mother hen Freddie said as he stired the rice.

  
Amara chuckled, " I bet he's fine. Though, if you want to make sure, " Amara said in a hushed tone, " go by the blender you can see the living room from that angle.

  
Moments later, Freddie was frowning near the blender.

  
" What's wrong, Freddie? "

  
"It's Roger, he always gets like this when he sees family pictures," Freddie said, pointing at the drummer .

  
Amara went to look,  
" I don't get it. What's the matter? "

  
" Well Roger didn't have one of the best childhoods. His family was pretty broken. "

  
Suddenly, something clicked in Amara's mind. Roger looked like a lost puppy, looking for his owner. Clearly the drummer didn't know they were looking, but Amara felt the need to look away. She just couldn't wait for the food to be done.

* * *

  
After giving Freddie strict instructions to call her in five minutes so she could serve food, Amara went to join Roger on the couch.

  
She knew she looked like a total mom. Hair in a messy bun, wearing and apron and fuzzy slippers. She laughed at herself, her mother would have killed her if she had visitors over dressed like this.

  
Roger looked at her as soon as he heard her laugh. Amara just smiled at him and sat next to him on the couch.

  
"The food smells delicious," Roger said in a poor attempt to make conversation .

  
" Thanks! I cooked some traditional Puerto Rican food, so I hope y'all enjoy it. How you feeling, honey? "

  
She wanted to kick herself for using that overly friendly pet name. Oh, Lord God! This blonde was doing things to her.

  
" I'm ok, " Roger said looking down at his lap.

  
She knew that was a lie, but knew better than to question it.

  
They sat in comfortable silence until Amara said something.

  
" You know, if you need anything, hun, " Amara said putting her hand on his shoulder (again with the pet names!), " You ask me, ok?"

  
"Ok," Roger said with a small smile.

  
" AMARA! YOUR FOOD! "

  
Amara shot up and bolted to the kitchen.

  
" COMING! "

  
Roger laughed at his friends, they were hilarious together.

* * *

In five minutes, Amara had the three of them served. Their plates were filled with mountains of Arroz con Gandules (rice with pigeon peas), Platanos Maduros (ripe plantain), and Bistec encebollado (stewed steak with onions).

  
"Amara, this tastes delicious darling!"

  
" Freddie, please, call me Mari , you too Roger. And I'm glad you like it! "

  
The food was absolutely amazing! Roger wanted to scarf it all down, but Freddie would murder him for poor manners. 

  
" Yeah, it's great! It's better then what we eat all the time. Sandwiches, crisps, and cereal. "  
The boys chuckled, but Mari looked horrified.

  
" Really! No wonder why you are so skinny! You need to eat more! "

  
The rest of dinner was spent by Freddie telling stories of Roger. Mari found Roger more endearing after the stories. It showed he really wasn't the playboy everyone knew him to be.  
A bit after Mari served desert, the phone started to ring.

  
"Excuse me, it's probably my parents."

  
"Take your time, darling!"

  
" We'll wait, Mari! "

  
Picking up the phone, Amara prepared herself for a familiar voice. The familiar voice never came. 

  
"Hello, is this Ms. Peròn?"

  
" Yes, who's speaking? "

  
" This is Tracy from Saint Peter's Woman's clinic, your blood results came back and we wanted to review them with you. "

  
Feeling hopeless, knowing this couldn't wait any longer, Amara agreed.

  
" Well, it seems that you're anemic, so we will have to prescribe you with iron pills, you also have a high testosterone level and low estrogen level. These results, and the results from your pelvic ultrasound tell helped us conclude to what is causing your issue. Dr. Werner is now a hundred percent sure that you have P.C.O.S. Having this condition can lead to long menstrual cycle to none, high blood sugar, obesity, and infertility. This is also playing a big role in you diabetic issue. The doctors here are thinking of putting you on insulin shots, but they wish to run a few more labs before that. "

  
She was speechless, absolutely speechless. Her mind was in a whirlwind of thought. Everything hurt, even her very core ached. With every bit of sanity she had left she spoke,

  
" Thank you ... Is there anything else I should know? "

  
She was praying there wasn't.

  
" No, but the prescription will be mailed to you within a few days. Any questions? "

  
" N- no"

  
" Ok then, you have a great rest of your night. "

  
" You too. "

  
Amara wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted ... Food. Yup, that would help. She just needed to distract herself. She remembered that Freddie and Roger were there so she went back to the dining room.

"How's your family," Roger asked as she walked to where they sat.

  
" They are ... fine, thank you. "

  
For the next few minutes, Freddie tried making small talk, but Amara couldn't really focus.

  
"Well, darling, I think Rog and I should be leaving, it's getting late."

  
" Let me pack you some food before you go, so you don't starve. "

  
" Do you need help, " Roger asked.

  
" Sure, " she offered him a weak smile.

  
Once in the kitchen, Roger looked at Amara and said,  
" Thanks. For everything. I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime. And, if you ever need anything just call. "

  
" That's very sweet of you, Roger"

  
He blushed lightly and continued, " What are friends for? "

  
The grin on Roger's face made her forget about her diagnosis. He looked so genuinely happy. From now on, all she wanted to see was that smile.

* * *

  
When they said there goodbyes, Amara hugged them both before they ran off.

  
She couldn't help but smile, when she thought of what Freddie said earlier. Something about her being Roger's angel. In her mind, she saw that she needed him as much as he needed her. 

  
Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed, with a blonde angel and his brunette sidekick.  
Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know, and leave kudos if you enjoyed. I love Amara so much, and I hope y'all do as well. I am a woman struggling with PCOS, so this is meant to spread awareness and help me cope as well. I also am Latina and I love sharing my culture with you guys! Stay posted and thank you so much for reading


	4. R - E - S - P - E - C - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all it's so good to write again! A little bit of sexual theme implied but really nothing much. Enjoy, and don't for get to comment!

"No!"

  
"C'mon, Mari. It'll be fun!"

  
" I'm not going, Penny. You can't make me! "

  
Amara was not having any of this crap. Why did Penny want her to go to a club? She loved her best friend, she really did; she just wasn't going to go clubbing with her.

  
Penny was trying to think of how to convince Mari, the stubborn mule. Considering her options, Penny decided to show Mari the dress she got her in hopes of her coming since she already had an outfit picked out.

  
"Just look! I got you this gorgeous dress! I saw a boutique closing down and they had a sale. As soon as I was this dress in your size, I bought it! Oh, isn't it lovely?"

  
Penny was holding up a sparkly black dress with long sleeves. The back was very low cut and as if the dress couldn't be more revealing, it had a slit up the thigh.

  
**" OH HELL NO! "**

  
Mari looked at the piece in sheer disgust. There was no way in hell she would be wearing that. It was so revealing. Who did Penny think she was, a Prostitute? No, she wasn't going to go clubbing. And she was sure as fuck not wearing that ... that ... that **_thing_**.

  
Penny was trying to come up with options, uhhh ... Oh! How about this,

  
" You need to get outside and have fun! "

  
"No I don't, I'm perfectly fine."

  
Penny burst out in laughing once she heard that.

  
" Honey, I have no clue where you've been half the time but did you forget where we work? We are directors of the arts at a middle school. MIDDLE SCHOOLERS, WE WORK WITH MIDDLE SCHOOLERS, AMARA! And you are telling me you don't need to let loose or have a drink after working with acne-riddened hormone infused miscreant baboons, heaven bless their souls, really? You are ridiculous. "

  
Mari recognized it was a fair point but she wasn't going to break anytime soon. 

" It's that time of the month, Penny. I'm not in the mood. "

  
"Amara, it's always that time of the month for you. How long has it been? August 27th ... we are gonna start November in a few days so ... it's been that time of the month for almost two months, Mari. You can't keep hiding in your house, it'll do you no good. "

  
" You don't need to fucking remind me of how long I've been bleeding! I'm the one who has to make sure I'm dressed properly and have supplies! I'm the one who can't go outside wearing anything tight since it might show a bulky ass pad! Believe me, I don't need reminders from you, I have cramps to do that for me. Who is the one who has to tell her students what to do it she passes out? Me. Who is the one who is taking vitamins just so she won't feel light headed? Me. Who is the one who can barely wake up in the morning since she can hardly move? Me, Penny, it's all me."

  
Amara was at the point of tears, her voice more emotional by the second. She was always in pain, always cautious, always not in the mood to do anything. She knew she was being rude, and she didn't want Penny to know what she was going through first-hand, that was a hell she didn't even wish on her worst enemy.

  
" Look, the dress is black so if you bleed through, no one will tell. And I have a really cute handbag that matches the dress if you want so you can put your things in, " Penny said offering Mari a small smile while taking her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

  
"I appreciate it, but no."

  
Penny was down to her last option, and she was nervous. She didn't play the 'biting - truth - that - you - can't - deny - unless - you - do - what - I'm - saying' card often, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

  
" It's because of that guy, isn't it? What's his name? Hubert ... Ross ... Robert ... no, not Robert .... Wait! It's Roger! "

  
" What? No! You're crazy, " Amara laughed nervously, " I don't have a crush on him, Penny. You are just making stuff up. "

  
" I never said you had a crush on him, but ... If you do -"

  
"I don't!"

  
"So come clubbing with me," Penny knew Mari was going to go now. Oh the sweet sound of victory .

" Ugh ... Fine! I'll go. "

  
" Yay! This is gonna be so much fun! "

* * *

The boys sat awkwardly at a table listening to a terrible bass riff. It was clunky and out of tune. Seriously, who told this guy he could play?

  
Brian held the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes in displeasure. Freddie was about to run into the middle of the street and beg for a bus to run him over. Roger desperately wanted to take that bloody bass and smash it in half over the guy's head, putting the poor instrument out of its misery.

  
Finally the dreadful riff ended. Freddie wasted no time in dismissing the man, holding the door open for him to leave. Roger even offered to help him pack up.

  
Once the man was gone Freddie clapped his hands together as he turned to face the boys.

  
" Well, that was absolutely awful, darlings. What time is it, 9:45? I need a drink, and there is a club not too far from here.It will be ten when we make it. Care to join me? "

  
Roger nodded vigorously while Brian was practically already halfway out the door. God knows, they need a break.

Amara instantly regretted wearing the outfit Penny picked out as soon as she stepped into the club. She was hearing cat calls from everywhere, and she practically felt people staring, men in lust and women in envy.

  
She was wearing the dress Penny gave her, it hugged every curve on her body, and black pumps. Her hair was put in a high ponytail, her curls full of life. Penny did her makeup, surprisingly simple but pretty. She had red lipstick which made her lips look plump and full, supported by the black eyeliner and mascara. To complete the look, Amara wore gold hoop earrings and bracelets.

  
"We're gonna have a great time, you'll see," Penny said trying to reassure her.  
Amara gave her a nervous glance but nodded. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad ...

  
"Hello, gorgeous," said a deep voice behind her. Amara suddenly felt someone grab her backside . Too overwhelmed, she just turned around in shock.

  
Penny, on the other hand, was the whole thing, and she wasn't having ANY of it.

  
"EXCUSE ME," Penny screamed .

  
"Penny ... Calm down," Amara really hated confrontation and she didn't want to make a scene.

  
" I'm not gonna calm down! He just grabbed your butt! Nobody grabs my best friend, ya here me? I'll whip y'all rare! Am I understood? "

  
At this point, tiny, yet mighty, Penny was holding the man by the collar so she could be at high level. It would be a funny sight, and Amara would have laughed if she wasn't frightened herself.

  
"Yes ma'am," the man said as he nervously gulped .

  
"Apologize to her!"

  
" I'm ... Uh ... Sorry miss. "

  
"For," Penny said without an ounce of patience.

  
"For grabbing you, without your permission of course."

  
Penny gave a satisfied 'hmph' and let go of the man. When Penny noticed that the guy just stood there, she lost it.

"SCRAM, GET LOST!"

  
The poor man scrambled out of the club, running for his dear life.  
Feeling awkward, Amara told Penny to get drinks as she found a seat.

"I'll take a house special martini and a glass of whiskey please!"

  
" Coming right up, miss. "

  
"Thanks."

  
As she waited, Penny people-watched. She enjoyed looking at others and think about what they were doing. She would sometimes make crazy back stories too, if she was extremely bored.

  
Her eyes landed in a group of men. One of them was super tall, though everyone was tall compared to her, with crazy curly hair. Next to him were two other men bickering, one blonde and one with black hair. She found them strangely familiar, though she never met them before.

  
"Uh miss? Your drinks."

" Thank you so much. "

  
" By the way, did anybody tell you about tonight ... "

* * *

" I'm baaack! Did ya miss me, " Penny said cheerfully as she passed Amara a glass of whiskey.

  
"Of course I did, blondie."

  
Penny smiled as she took a long sip of her martini, ending it with a big 'ahhh'

  
"Mari, guess what?"

  
" What? "

  
"The bartender just told me that the club is gonna have a live karaoke! With a band and back up singers too. Apparently it's like a big event they host here. Don't it sound cool? I thought you would be interested."

  
Amara scoffed as she drank, nearly choking on the liquid.

  
"Not at all."

  
" But why? You would do amazing! Just give it a try."

  
"Penny, you already dragged me here dressed like this," Mari motioned to her dress, " You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna sing. "

  
Penny but her lip,  
" Well, ... I kinda sorta maybe probably signed you up to sing tonight. "

"You WHAT?"

  
" It looked like fun and I thought you would like it! "

  
" I can't believe you Penny. "

  
" But it isn't for sure if you sing or not, " Penny said trying to redeem herself, " They pick randomly off the names on the list every hour. And there were plenty of people signed up. "

  
Before Amara could say anything, the music in the club stopped and spotlights illuminated the stage.

  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for our karaoke night," said a woman wearing a plain black dress standing in stage. The crowd cheered as she started to explain the rules.

  
"Now," the lady spoke again , " we picked a random name from our list of singers. Who is ready to hear the lucky pick? "

  
The crowd roared again as the woman unfolded a piece of paper.

  
"Can I get a warm welcome for our first singer of the night, ..."

  
Amara was praying it wasn't her. _Please god, she pleaded, PLEASE_!

  
"Amara Peròn!"

  
She. Wanted. To. DIE.

  
The next moments were a blur, until she found herself in the stage steps. The woman in black came over to her saying,

  
"Hey, girl! What are you going to sing for us tonight? "

* * *

Roger and Freddie looked at each other in shock,

  
" MARI, " they said in unison.

  
It was totally absurd.

  
"There is no way that was her, darling."

  
" Well her name isn't exactly common around here, Fred, " Brian quipped.

  
"It just doesn't sound like something she would do, what do you think Rog?"

  
" I think we should shut up and actually listen to her sing. So what if it isn't like her, she is free to do what she wants. "

  
Brian looked impressed with that answer and Freddie just looked stunned. Either way, they all looked at the stage in anticipation, excited for what was to come.

* * *

After she told the band what she was going to sing, Amara made her way to the center mic. She tapped it twice to make sure it was working, she got a loud metallic squeal in response.  
Some of the audience laughed and some started to heckle.

  
"Strip for us!"

  
" Do a little dance! "

  
"Show us the goods, ya slut!"

  
These were only a few things out of the many said. They had no respect, none at all. Suddenly, something in Amara's mind clicked. She would show them how to treat a lady, to show a little respect.

  
She turned around, nodded to the band and singers and then started to belt.

  
" What you want "

  
That turned some heads.

  
" Baby, I got 

  
What you need 

  
Do you know I got it? 

  
All I'm askin' "

  
Here we go!

  
" Ooooo is for a little respect! "

  
The audience went wild after she sang that last part. Even the band was shocked, and the singers were ready to get in on the action.

  
" When you come home 

  
(Just a little bit) 

  
Hey baby

  
(just a little bit

)   
When you get home

  
(Just a little bit) mister

  
(Just a little bit)

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone 

  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (ooh) 

  
'Cause I don't wanna (ooh) 

  
All I'm askin' (ooh) 

  
Is for a little respect! "

  
Amara was really enjoying this. She couldn't help but grin as she continued singing.

"When you come home (just a little bit) 

  
Baby (just a little bit) 

  
When you get home (just a little bit) 

  
Yeah (just a little bit)"

  
When the instrumental part came, couples started to come into the dance floor. Amara couldn't help herself when she started to dance with the singers, and she was amused when the played along. Knowing when she was supposed to come back in, she playfully slid back to the mic and started to sing.

"I'm about to give you all of my money 

  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey 

  
Is to give me my profits

  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a) 

  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a) 

  
When you get home (just a little bit) 

  
Yeah (just a little bit)"

  
Mari had no clue what was getting into her but she just started to sing with her everything.

" Ooh, your kisses (ooh) 

  
Sweeter than honey (ooh) 

  
And guess what? (Ooh) 

  
So is my money (ooh) 

  
All I want you to do (ooh) for me 

  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re, re) 

  
Yeah baby (re, re, re, re) 

  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit) 

  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)"

  
Here came the big part. The band silenced as she yanked the mix and started to dance and sing, looking a bit like Elvis with the way she moved her legs. 

  
"R-E-S-P-E-C-T

  
Find out what it means to me

  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T

  
Take care, T.C.B."

  
Everybody went wild when she hit each not perfectly with power and poise.

" Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me, 

  
Sock it to me, sock it to me)

  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me

  
Sock it to me, sock it to me) 

  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)

  
A little respect (just a little bit) 

  
I get tired (just a little bit) 

  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit) 

  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit) 

  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit) 

  
(Re, re, re, re) 'spect 

  
When you come home (re, re, re, re) 

  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit) 

  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit) 

  
I got to have (just a little bit) 

  
A little respect (just a little bit)

  
Oooo yeah, gimme respect.

  
Just a little bit

  
Respect

  
Ooh boy

  
Respect! "

  
She felt on top of the world! It was absolutely amazing. Seconds after she finished she was greeted by cheering people and praise. Amara was still surprised she moved that much with cramps.

  
When she finally returned to her seat Penny went hysterical.

  
"Oh my Barry B. Benson, you did amazing! I knew you would! I'm so proud of you, " she said as she hugged Mari.

  
"I can go for another drink, Penny. How about it?"

  
" I would love another one too. Hey, and it's on me! "

  
Just as the girls were bearing to the bar, a loud voice came out from behind them.

  
"AMARA! DARLING THAT WAS AMAZING!"

  
The girls turned around to find Freddie, Brian, and Roger.

  
"Freddie?"

  
" In the flesh, darling, " the singer said flipping his hair with a cheeky grin.

  
Amara ran over to him and gave him a hug.

  
" I didn't realize y'all were here, " she said as she went to give Brian a quick squeeze.

  
"Well, we needed a drink and Fred said this was the closest place," the guitarist added.

  
" Yeah, you should of heard that terrible bassist that auditioned. Thank God that our ears were still in fact to hear you! "

  
"Roger!"

  
Amara turned to see the blonde drummer. She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

  
Roger would be lying if he said he didn't like when Mari fussed over him. It made him feel special, though he would NEVER say it aloud.

  
"Guys," Amara said as she pulled away from the drummer , " this is Penny, my best friend. "

  
"Nice to finally meet y'all, I've heard loads about you."

  
" Hello, Darling! I'm Freddie, " offering Penny his hand, " The giant is Brian and the dumb blonde is Roger. "

  
"Nice to meet you," Roger said.

  
" Pleasure I'm sure, " Brian said a bit awkwardly. He wasn't good with girls. Not at all.

  
"I was about to go get s'more drinks, " Penny chirped, " would any of you like? "

  
"That would be wonderful, darling. And Brian can join you!"

  
" Yeah Bri, help the lady out, "

  
Roger said as he practically pushed Brian towards Penny. Jesus, can he make the situation even more awkward.

* * *

"And that is when Amara fell flat on her face in front of the students! "

  
"Penny," Amara said as she smacked her friend's arm, " Will you ever stop telling that story. You are part of the reason I'm single. "

  
Penny put a hand to her chest in fake offense, " Me, really? There are plenty of reasons why you are single, and I'm not one. I was the one who made you look fabulous, you should be thanking me. "

  
Freddie chuckled saying, "Darling, I can only imagine how long it took you to dress her up like this."

  
" She was an absolute pain in the butt, I tell you. She-"

  
"I'm still here you know!"

  
Freddie and Penny exchanged looks and replied in unison , "Then leave."

  
"Where the hell am I supposed to go? You two are worse together, " Amara said a bit too pissed off. It was probably the whiskey.

  
Roger gave them a goofy grin, "Yeah, mate, when are you going to learn not to gossip like a teenage girl? "

  
Brian just took a long swig from his beer knowing that a quarrel between Freddie and Roger can happen at any moment now.

  
"Me! A teenage girl! Please darling, at least I have the voice of a grown man, you sound like a teenage girl. With you hitting high notes in the shower, I'm surprised if you aren't trying to break glass or eardrums! "

  
The drummer couldn't think of a reply, but he was sure as hell fuming. He hated being compared to a girl, it was always an insecurity of his. Roger knew Freddie wasn't saying these things out of malice, he knew that, it was just hard to forget years of taunting from schoolmates and his father.

  
Amara could see him upset, and decided to end the conversation as soon as possible.

  
"Mi Vida, How about we go dancing, yeah? I haven't danced in ages and I'm still high on adrenaline. And I think you could use a break too, cariño. Ok, papito?"

  
Roger gave her confused glance for a few seconds since he was sure she said somethings in Spanish, but then was quickly ushered away by Freddie and Brian, with Mari guiding him to the dance floor by the hand.

  
As soon as they were far enough away, Brian immediately pointed out what he understood from the conversation.

  
"Did any of you catch what Amara was saying," Brian cautiously asked.

  
" No clue, darling. "

  
"Well, yes I did."

  
" So then you heard what she said! "

  
"Uh-huh," Penny said pursing her lips, " Way too many pet names in my opinion. "

  
Freddie was utterly confused, "What the hell are you two going on about?"

  
"Freddie, Mari was just saying some pretty lovey-dovey, "

  
"And slightly cheesy," Brian chimed in.

  
" Things in Spanish. "

  
"Like what! Tell me darlings! I need to know," Freddie said saving his hands about .

  
"She first said 'Mi Vida', that means -"

  
" My life, " Penny finished, " Then she said 'cariño ' which means, "

  
"My dear, but I was a bit confused on the last thing she said since she doesn't seem the type to speak that way," Brian said thoughtfully.

  
Penny was practically snorting when she finally understood what Brian was saying,  
"Oh, of course not! She didn't literally mean 'daddy'. It is more of a ... Term of endearment in the context of her conversation. "

  
The three of them had a laughing fit after the literal translation.

  
Freddie, the first to compose himself, blatantly said, "I bet you 10 pounds that they're gonna fuck by next week."

  
Penny nodded her head, " Sorry, Freddie, but my girl is very cautious when it comes to sex. I say it will take a few months. "

  
"Darling, you underestimate my drummer! He can be very persuasive."

  
Brian scoffed, "I say the lot of them will get together by next year. Roger is not quite ready for commitment."

  
"Penny, darling, let's make a bet!"

  
" What are the conditions, " Penny asked genuinely intrigued.

  
"Let's bet on who is going to make the first move towards a romantic relationship. I say my Roggie will knock Amara right off her feet! 10 pounds, you?"

  
" Ha! You think Roger is going to start anything? Mari knows how to get what she wants, she is just subtle in her ways. I put 10 pounds in my girl! "

  
"Brian, darling, how about you? Any bets?"

  
" You know I'm not one to bet, Fred. "

  
"Loosen up a bit, curly! It's just for fun," Penny said friendly punching Brian's arm.

  
" Well ... "

  
"Come on, darling! "

  
"Oh fine! I put the pounds that Amara is going to confess first since Roger is too much of a wimp. Happy ?"

  
Freddie and Penny giggled, yes they were happy.

* * *

" Hello. Earth to Roger. You still with me, blondie? "

  
To be honest Roger wasn't completely there. He was so easily triggered lately by anything, and he would fall into a viscous cycle of memories.

  
"What? Oh, I'm good."

  
" Alright, " Amara said not totally convinced.

  
"Well we came to dance, Mari. Come on," the drummer said in an attempt to change the subject.

  
"Oh your right. "

  
Amara wasn't kidding when she hadn't danced in a while. Sure she did choreography with her students, but this was different. She couldn't remember the last time she danced with a guy.

  
"You weren't playing when you said you haven't danced in forever, where you," Roger said playfully smirking.

  
Amara tensed, how the fuck did she already screw up?

  
" 'S ok. I was just messing around. It feels nice knowing you don't get out much, especially with other guys. "?

  
Amara laughed so hard while Roger blushed. He didn't mean to come across weird. Jesus, what was this girl doing to him?

  
"That ... That came out wrong sorry."

  
" Just shut up and dance with me, " Amara said placing her arms around Roger's shoulders.

  
"Yes ma'am," the drummer grinned as he put his hands on her hips .

  
They eventually found a rhythm and moved as one. Roger noticed how Mari was moving closer and how her hips were starting to move a bit more ... Oh! Oh hell yes! Roger was starting to like this new side of Amara he never saw before. Roger gave a bit of an animalistic growl once he felt the pressure on his groin. Amara tweaked her eyebrow up in amusement, maybe she was good at this. The both of them were completely lost in their own world and they never wanted to leave. 

* * *

"Brian, tell me what they're doing!"

  
" Fred, leave them be. "

  
"No, I want to see what is going on too. They could be making out and we could be missing out on it," Penny added .

  
"Penny, darling, care to dance," He didn't like girls but he just needed to see. Penny seemed to understand that this was all out of sheer nosyness and agreed .

  
The two of them were in such a rush to see their friends that they fell and tripped another couple. Long story short, a domino effect plagued the rest of the floor with couples dropping like flies. So much for snooping.

* * *

"Freddie, do we have to be here?"

  
" Yes darling, we have one more audition. "

  
"I don't think I can stand this."

  
" Roger, it's just one more, you can wait, " Brian said slightly annoyed himself.

  
"I have a feeling this one is going to be great, darlings, you'll see!"

  
Freddie was trying to be as confident as he could. The band needed a new bassist and fast.

  
As if on cue, the theater door opened revealing a young boy.

  
"Uh ... Hello. I-I'm John. John Richard Deacon. I'm here to audition f-for Queen. Am I in the right place or-"

  
"Of course you are darling," said an over-excited Freddie.

The singer went to greet the young man, not knowing that this really was the right place for him, for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? The part where Amara is ranting about her period is coming from personal experience, so I guess it's a rant. Also, let me know what y'all think of Penny! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments? Thanks for reading and stay posted!


	5. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't die, just had a rough patch. Anyways I'm back so I have y'all a long chapter to enjoy. Smut, fluff, mild angst, and comedy! Enjoy!

"Do it! I bloody dare you!

" Michael , I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just speaking from the heat of the moment, " said a desperate and scared Mrs. Taylor.

"WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU," An angry Mr. Taylor said as he smacked his wife across the face.

The poor lady fell back from the impact of the blow.

"Mum!"

Roger wanted to run to his mother and apologize. It was his fault she got slapped. He said to his father that's he would run away and never come back until he found a place for his mum and sister. Who was he kidding, he was only 11! 

Mr. Taylor looked at the frightened boy and grabbed him roughly by the arm. 

"The next time you talk back to me I won't be so nice, ya here me?"

" Y'sir, " Roger mumbled, barely able to speak.

"SPEAK UP ,BOY!"

" Yes sir! "

His father threw him on the floor angrily.

"I'm going out for a drink. I expect this place to be spotless when I get home, understand?"

" Yes, sir. "

"Of course," Mrs . Taylor said weakly.

As soon as his father left, Roger went to help his mother up.

"I'm so sorry, mum," The young boy said as he walked his mother to her room .

"You did nothing wrong, Roger."

He scoffed, saying " Yeah right. "

"Oi, look at me," she said gently as she turned to her son , " I love you, and I know you try hard. You such a good son. Your father ... He is just blinded by anger. "

"What did we ever do to make him angry," Roger said as he started to sob .

"Oh, honey," His mother said sadly as she took him in her arms .

"You and I are innocent, ok? We are just a bit of a mess right now, that's all. It will get better, my sweetness. It will be over soon, baby boy."

They stood like that for a long time until Roger broke off from the hug, wiping his eyes.

"I should start cleaning up, Mum. You just get some rest, ok?"

Mrs. Taylor looked at her son with a mix of pity, adoration, and pride.

"Ok, but hurry so you can get some sleep. You have school tomorrow, remember," She said walking down the hall.

"I will, G'night!"

" Good night, sweetie, I love you! "

"Love you too," Roger said grinning slightly . He turned away to start on the mess as he heard the door to his Mother's room.

"Roggie, I almost forgot!"

Roger sighed as he went to his Mum's room, this lady never wanted to relax!

"Yes?"

She took him into the room and closed the door.

"Sit, sit," she said gesturing to her bed.

Roger sat down on the creaky bed, confused.

"Close your eyes, hurry!"

He heard his mother rustle through a bag that she retrieved from under the bed.

"This," Mrs. Taylor said, " is a gift for that wonderful report card of yours a week ago. I know it's not much, and a little late too, but I just had to get you something. "

Roger felt swift hands place something heavy in his lap.

"Open it up!"

He looked down at his lap and saw a brown parcel wrapped with a red bow. He undid the knot and slid off the paper.

Roger held up the item and stared at it in awe. He quickly placed it down and gave his mother a big hug.

"I love it," he whispered into her shoulder as he cried , again.

"Really! I thought you would, I'm so proud of you, baby. So, so proud."

* * *

"I WANNA HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS! ONLY A HIPPOPOTAMUS WILL DOOOOOO!"

Amara died laughing on the floor as Penny passionately sang her heart out, standing on the coffee table. Truth or dare really was a blast.

Mari was currently hosting her younger, twin sisters. They came from America to the UK for their 18th birthday. They told their parents that they just wanted to travel, but Mari knew the truth. They came because the drinking laws were different, and they were loving it. Amara knew it was going to be a rough few weeks with her sisters, but she was honestly glad to have Isabella and Alana with her. Besides, She was at the rightful age of 27 and she could hold her shit together with two eighteen year olds and ... a Penny.

Right?

"Ok, ok, off the table. We don't want to disturb the neighbors," Amara said, tired of Penny's hollering .

"Alright," the blonde said.

Penny attempted to hop off the table, operative word being attempted. She tripped over her long pink night gown and hit her head on the floor. 

A few moments later, Penny was propped up on the sofa as Mari held a bag of frozen peas on Penny's head, comforting her hurt, and slightly drunk, friend.

"Well, well, well guess who's turn it is! "

"Shut it, Lana," Amara hissed , " Penny's hurt, I doubt she would want to continue playing. "

"Who says that," Penny said angrily .

"I think you're just chicken," said Bella , " You don't want to go out with our little deal."

The last round, Amara wanted to back out of a terrible truth she had to answer. The girls took pity on her, for a price, or course. They allowed her to not answer as long as she took up a dare next round. Rather dumbly, Mari agreed.

"You know what, give me your best! I ain't afraid of you," Amara said , her New York accent shining through.

Penny shooed Amara off the couch as she unfolded her plan to the twins. The sight was like the Devil talking with his henchmen. The girls giggled and snickered as Penny revealed her evil scheme.

Suddenly, the twins got up and set the scene. Alana got a chair and placed it by the coffee table as Bella moved the phone over to the couch.

When the twins sat back down, Penny beckoned Mari to the chair, saying " Come hither, " in a funny accent.

"You have been dared to call Roger and ask him about his Rogerina."

Amara looked at Penny in sheer confusion.

"His what?"

" Rogerina. "

"Penny, I have no clue what the hell that is, do you?"

" No, I just heard Freddie mention it in passing. "

Penny wasn't necessarily lying, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She was gossiping with the singer over the phone when he and the drummer got into an argument. Eventually, Freddie mentioned chopping Roger's "Rogerina" off. Penny asked what Rogerina was , and all Freddie said was "It's a body part he can't live without, darling. "

"Well, go on then! And hold the phone out so we can hear," one of the twins said excitedly.

"Okay, I guess," Mari said as she hesitantly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Mari! "

"Oh, hello, darling! How are you?"

" I'm good, Freddie, you? "

"I'm doing well. Not to be rude, but why are you calling? Is something wrong or did you just want to chat?"

  
" Oh, " Amara was kinda at a loss on how to make an excuse since it was only eight at night, " I just wanted to ask Roger a question and I was afraid I would forget it, so I called now. Is he there? "

"Of course, we were actually getting ready for a gig , you know. He's in his room at the moment, I'll go and fetch him - WAIT!"

" Wait what? "

"Are you going to ask Roger out? Oh my, oh my, oh my! "

"What! No, no way. I'm not into him like that."

Penny looked at Amara with a sassy look of unbelief. 

"Sure," The singer said sarcastically , " I'll go get him, darling, give me a second. "

"Thanks."

Soon, Amara heard a different voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

" Roger! "

Amara sounded way too excited, and the girls laughed hard, though they were making valiant attempts to muffle it.

"Mari! I haven't heard from you in forever!"

" I spoke to you two days ago, silly. "

"Well, I guess I just missed you too much, then."

" I missed you too, cariño. "

Penny pretended as if something hurt her, hitting right in the heart.

Alana made kissing noises as she 'made out ' with the air.

Isabella, on the other hand, started to playfully wretch at the pet name and cheesiness of it all.

Amara swatted her hand in the air to get them to shut up, so she could go through with her dare.

"Roger?"

" Yes, my pretty? "

My pretty? Where the hell did that come from? When did he start using pet names? Was he just being silly? Was he serious? What was he playing at? Why was she getting so flustered   
Penny snapped her out of whatever daze she was in by punching her in the arm.

"You still there?"

" Yes, yes. So ... Um ... "

Amara wasn't actually sure what to ask about this Rogerina so she just asked the first thing that came to mind.

"howisyourrogerina"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

" How is your Rogerina, " Mari said hastily.

"FARROKH GET YOUR BETRAYING ASS OVER HERE!"

Suddenly, they could hear another voice screaming.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

" SO HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT MY ROGERINA? "

"I HAVE NOW BLOODY CLUE!"

" Roger, " Amara said softly, " I'm a bit confused. Who or what is Rogerina? "

"It's a secret. Well it used to be. Me and Fred got really drunk one night and ... "

"Yes?"

At this point, all girls were huddled near the phone, awaiting the long anticipated answer.

"We ... named our ... cocks. "

The twins erupted with laughter as Penny shrieked out of amusement and slight embarrassment.

"Oh, OOOOOHHHH"

"Are there others listening?"

" Yes. We were playing truth or dare and Penny dared me to ask. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. "

  
"Your fine. Well, we actually have a gig tonight and we have to go soon. We have a new bassist , he's really good. And since Freddie let a secret slip, I feel entitled to tell you he has a huge crush on our bassist."

" Really? "

"Yup, he denies it though."

" What time is the gig at? "

"10 sharp, why?"

" I want to see my friends play. "

"Honestly!"

Amara's heart melted when she heard the excitement in Roger's voice.

"Yes! I have my sisters from America with me, so they want to go out and drink, and Penny is always in the mood for a beer and good music."

Roger exchanged the details with Mari and they said their goodbyes.

"You heard him ladies, hurry up."

For the next hour, the Peròn household was buzzing. Alana and Bella were rummaging through their suitcases for a golden outfit. Penny was able to help the twins out in exchange for some pieces she could borrow. Amara insisted that she didn't need any help, especially after Penny's choice at the club. 

"I wonder what Mari is gonna wear," Alana said as she looked through Amara's jewelry chest .

"No clue. I'm surprised she said she didn't need help with her hair or makeup either," Penny added as she applied a soft pink lipstick to finish her look .

"I honestly think she'll pull through and look fabulous," Bella stated as she tugged on a pair of heels.

The twins looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. They had very little faith in their sister.

Soon, Amara emerged from the bathroom into her bedroom where the girls were waiting for her.

She wore tight black bell bottoms with a red flowy blouse that exposed a decent amount of her chest, teasing almost, and was tucked in. Her shoes were a pair of black leather platform boots. She wore her hair down, parted to the side, curls lively and full. To top it all off, she wore a matte red lipstick, and she had natural eyeshadow with black eyeliner.

"Damn, girl," Penny said as she admired her friend's look .

"Didn't do as bad as I thought," Alana said , proud of her older sister.

"Bella," Mari said, " pass me my leather jacket. "

"The one with all the buckles and chains?"

" No, the pink one, " Amara said rolling her eyes, "Yes, that one."

* * *

" Hello, lovies! We are so happy to have you join us tonight for some rock 'n roll! "

The crowd cheered in bar. It was small, but the audience seemed receptive.

"Alright, how about we take a trip to the seven seas of Rhye?"

* * *

" Shit, the front is already crowded. "

"Wait there is a spot near the side over there, Mari," Penny pointed out.

The girls rushed to the side as Brian started to play his guitar. 

Penny giggled to herself as she realized just how much focus the curly headed guitarist put into his playing. How he tilted his leg as he leaned into the instrument. How he bit his lip in concentration. His fingers glided across the guitar with ease and speed. And he seemed so relaxed! She noticed that she was turning a bit obsessive and knew she had to stop before she caught feelings. She scolded herself, knowing that her past would never let her forget her struggle with relationships. 

Amara was absolutely amazed by the power of Freddie's voice. It was just so strong, so enchanting. He also looked back at the bassist a few times as well. Their bassist looked very into the music as well, though he enjoyed his little area, staying slightly stationary. 

She didn't want to, but it was impossible. She just had to look at Roger. He looked so god damn hot. The way he just absorbed the music and became one with the beat was incredible. His hair was sweaty and his vest exposed his equally sweaty chest. Amara would be lying if the sight of a sweaty Roger didn't make her ... excited. 

At one point, Roger started harmonizing with Freddie, using his falsetto. 

In short, Amara went insane.

She felt like she was 21, at some huge rock concert. She screamed and hollered like the rest of the crowd.

There was no doubt about it, Queen was fit for the finest of royalty.

* * *

When the band finished packing and changing, they set out seeking the ladies.

"Amara is amazing, you'll absolutely love her," Freddie said to John as they walked.

"From what Roger said, she sounded very sweet and ... pretty."

" He probably just went on and on about her tits, didn't he. "

"I did not!" Roger protested .

John giggled softly and Freddie looked at him with googly eyes.

"Oi," the drummer said as he slapped Freddie's arm , getting him to stop.

"I found them," Brian said , tired of the conversation.

Amara caught sight of the boys as they approached the booth they were sitting at.

She immediately stood up and ran to them.

"That was the SHIT! I loved it," Mari said enthusiastically as she hugged Freddie .

"I'm glad, darling!"

" And Roger, your falsetto was amazing. I was surprised a voice like that came out of you. "

Roger grinned as Amara pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight.

" I got beers for the lot of us, " Penny shouted as she carried the drinks towards the table, twins in tow.

They all sat down, excited to drink the night away. The girls picked the biggest booth the could find so they could fit all eight. The twins sat in the middle, Freddie and John next to Alana, Roger and Amara beside Isabella. Penny and Brian sat at opposite ends.

" Mari, darling, this is our wonderful new bassist, John! "

Amara looked at the shy boy that stood behind Freddie. He seemed nervous.

"Hi, I'm Amara, pleasure to meet you, John. I have to say you are incredible," she said as she offered her hand to him .

"T-thank you, I heard you were pretty amazing yourself." 

"Oh really? Who told you that?"

Freddie cut him to the chase.

"Who else? Roger, of course. Never shuts up about you."

" Oh, please, you're being dramatic, Fred. "

"Anyways," she said , trying to prevent an argument, "These are my sisters, Isabella and Alana. Their visiting me for a couple of weeks."

" How lovely, darling. How are you two enjoying the UK so far? "

The girls started to babble on about their trip so far, and Freddie loved to hear of it. Brian and Penny were discussing philosophy while John listened in and sometimes inserted his opinion. Roger and Mari talked about music and other little things while drowning a few beers. Amara suddenly faced Roger and looked at him very seriously.

"Roger?"

" Yes? "

  
  
"I missed you a lot recently."

"I missed you a lot too. "

"What's been going on with you recently? Anything exciting?"

" Nothing much, just recording and playing. How about you, everything going well with work? "

"Work is good, the kids are doing great with learning parts and sight singing. We are also planning on doing a musical."

" Cool, you must be really busy, with the twins with you and all."

"Super, but I like to make time for my family. Familia es primero, la vida segundo."

" What does that mean? "

"Family is first, life second. It's a thing our parents always say. Family is a pretty big deal in our culture," Amara explained, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Hormones and beer never mixed well.

" That's good, " Roger was trying not to remember his own family, but it was practically impossible.

"The more I think about it, the more I notice I miss having my family around, even if they were loud and crazy."

" Is that where you get it from? "

"Ha ha, very funny," Amara said as she slapped his hand playfully . She hit him harder than she intended, being under the influence of alcohol.

"Ow!"

" That actually hurt? "

"Yeah," Roger said. He was messing with her, it honestly just stung a little. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," Amara apologized with genuine concern .

"I didn't notice, love," she said as she took his hand into hers. She gently brushed her thumb over the back on his hand as she examined it. 

"Did you hurt Roger ?" Penny questioned from across the table.

"Who hurt Roger? I'll knock their bloody teeth out, darling, just show me who they are."

Amara gulped.

"Mari smacked Roger! Oh my god, how are you planning to keep him around now, sis?"

" That's right, Bella, she never could keep a man, " said Alana immensely enjoying torturing their over-emotional and very drunk sister. 

Suddenly, Amara couldn't keep it in anymore. She just started to sob, loud and out of the blue.

"Fuck," Penny cussed under her breath as she got up and took a crying Amara with her.

"Where are you going?" Roger was more than concerned when Mari instantly started crying. It was honestly one of the most heart breaking sounds he ever heard.

"Restroom."

* * *

Once in the biggest stall Penny could find, she latched the door shut and turned to face her distraught friend.

"Tell me what happened."

" I-I was t-t-t - talking to Roger and I sa- smacked his h-hand. "

Amara was hiccuping through her sentence, a total mess.

"And why are you crying?"

" I hurt him! And now he won't want to be near me anymore a-and he's gonna leave and never talk to me again. Then he is going to-to-to hate me, and I don't want him to hate me because I love him so much. I love him, God damn!"

Penny was frightened to say the least. Sure, everyone had breaking points, but she wasn't used to seeing her usually composed and cheery friend like ... this.

"And then y-you are going to- to leave me too because you like hanging out wi-with Freddie. Plus, my family is i-in America and I'll be all alone. Then who is going to help me whe-when Freddie comes to beat me up for hurting Roger?"

" Mari-"

"And I want to rip my fucking ovaries out! I'm bleeding so much, Penny. I get so weak and I honestly feel like I'm going to die."

With that, Amara just shut up and started to sob and shake even harder.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Penny said as she approached her crying friend.

"First off, Roger is not going to leave you . Do you see the way he looks at you? He is probably in love with you too, just give your relationship time to grow. I'm also pretty sure Roger was exaggerating."

" Really? " Amara looked at Penny with teary eyes.

"Yes. And another thing, who the hell said anything about me leaving you? I'm your best friend! Your issues are my issues as well, ok?"

Amara nodded.

"I know you miss your family a lot, too. I miss my family as well, they live all the way in Switzerland! They are always bloody traveling, and this is just another one of their adventures. All I'm trying to say is that you are not alone in your struggles. And the hormone thing is just something you have to deal with. I'm sorry I can't help you with it, I really am. All I can offer you is my support and a listening ear."

  
" Thanks, Penny. "

"Your welcome," Penny said as she gave her a hug .

They stood like that for a bit until Penny mentioned that they should get back to the table.

"They probably think you killed me so we might want to get back."

" I wouldn't kill you, Penny, not here at least. "

The girls giggled to themselves as they went back to the table.

"Mari!"

Roger quickly stood up and rushed to her side.

"Hey, Roggie," her heart warmed as she saw the look of worry on Roger's face .

"Look, I was just exaggerating, I didn't mean it. I swear. Sorry I made you cry. "

"I've had way too much to drink and I kinda got over emotional, it's honestly not your fault."

"Are you sure you're good? Do you need anything?" Roger was still concerned and he wanted to make up for the mess he caused.

"Just a hug," Mari said as she yawned loudly.

"I think I can help you with that."

She beamed as she snuggled closer to Roger. God, she was in love.

* * *

"Ok, listen up now. I want this to go as smoothly as possible, so watch me for cut offs and queues, got it? And remember, think about that person you picked as inspiration. Think about giving them joy, a message of hope. Y'all ready?"

" Yes ma'am! "

Amara smiled at her choir as she raised her hands, getting ready to conduct.

" Open up your door my friend  
  
And let me come in

Come in firefly darkness

To hear your stories again

I have wandered through this land

From end to end

I've come home through the firefly darkness

To sing with you again

Sing songs of wonder

Sing of life begun

Of fireflies and full moons

Over meadows green

Sing songs of children

Growing towards the sun

Like the wild new lilies of the spring

The spring. "

She honestly couldn't contain her joy as the kids sang. They hit every note. Their voices blended in perfect harmony. 

After they sang through the song, it was dismissal time.

"I'm so proud of all of you. Thanks for coming through. As a reward, we'll have a pizza party when we come back from the long weekend. How does that sound?"

The kids cheered and thanked their teacher as they rushed out the door, ready to leave school.

"You five really are staying, aren't you?"

The five middle schoolers looked at her.

"We always do," the smallest said .

"Lucy, I can't today. I'm sorry."

" What, " an older boy started, " but we always help you clean up and stuff. "

"Look, I really haven't got time. I got plans."

" Fine, " the disappointed kids said as they walked through the door.

"Hurry up! You're gonna miss your date with Ro- Oh, you have a club?"

" Penelope! It's not a date! "

"Date?" The kids questioned in unison.

"It's not a date!"

"We best be going then," said little Lucy as she ushered everyone out the door , " have fun on your date Ms. Peròn!"

Amara palmed her face in defeat as the kids ran out the door, probably itching to spread the news that their teacher was going on a "date".

" Penny, let's just go. "

"Ok, Miss 'it's not a date' . "

"It fucking isn't, though! We are just going to grab dinner and hang out. "

"Uh -huh. Wait , who brought up the idea? "

"Roger, why?"

" Nothing, nothing! Let's get a move on, you don't want to be late! "

* * *

  
"Fred!"

" Yes? "

"Come to my room, it's an emergency!"

" I'm coming, darling! "

The singer bolted into his friend's room, ready to aid him.

"What is it?" Freddie asked , panting.

"What should I wear tonight?"

" What are you trying to do, what's your goal? "

"Excuse me?"

" What do you want Amara to think as soon as she sees you? Like ' Aww, cute' or 'You look like an angel' or maybe ' Damn, I am suddenly very horny and want to fuck ' "

  
"Um ... all of the above?"

" Ok, well I'll find something while you shower. "

"Thanks, Fred. Your the best."

" Don't need to tell me twice, darling. "

* * *

Roger found himself sitting anxiously in the living room, waiting for Amara. Freddie picked out a white button up with jeans and a colorful, striped jacket.

He was so wound up, he practically caught a heart attack when he heard a knock at the door.

"That's her! Freddie, do I look good?"

Freddie took the drummer the shoulders and inspected him.

"Perfect, darling, you're sure to get laid!"

Roger chuckled as he headed excitedly toward the door.

"Hello, Rog."

" Hi! "

" You look great. I mean you always do but -"

"Are you trying to compliment me, Ms.Peròn?"

Roger looked at Mari cheekily, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I am, Mr. Taylor. Now, let's get out of here, I'm starving!"

" Sounds wonderful. "

* * *

  
"And what can I get for you two?"

" We'll get a small pizza. Half pep, half just cheese. Rog, do you want garlic knots? I want garlic knots. We'll have an order of 'em. "

"Is that it Miss?"

" Yes, thank you so much. "

"Your food will come out soon," said the waitress as she walked away from the pair.

"Mari, you didn't need to get that, you're already paying."

" Roger, I don't care. I'm hungry and ready to eat like a grown man, and that is just in most days. "

The drummer laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mari, when's your birthday?"

" April 13th, you? "

"July 26th, what year?"

" 1944. "

Amara could see the gears moving in Roger's mind, and it made her slightly nervous.

"So your ... 27?"

" Yes, is that an issue? "

"Not at all, just curious."

" Really? Aren't you like -"

"23, I'm 23. Do you see an issue?"

" No, I just -"

"Oh look, the garlic bread!"

The waitress quickly put the plate down and informed them that their pizza would be out in about ten minutes.

"Hey," Roger said trying to get Mari's attention , " I've seen women younger than you looking like hags. Your beautiful and sweet, so I don't care about, what, a four year difference."

"Seriously?"

Roger almost chocked on his food. Penny mentioned something about Mari being insecure, but he was still shocked.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Your a bloody goddess!"

" Stop it. "

"I'm speaking the truth!"

" Anyways, " Amara said, trying to get the subject off of her, " tell me more about yourself. Like ... what was your favorite gift you ever received? "

Roger felt a smile creep on his face as he thought back to the gift his mother got him long ago.

"That's a bit random, sweets. "

"It was a question we did with the kids earlier in the year, and I wanted to ask something a bit different. "

"Promise not to make fun of me?"

" Of course, hun. "

"Well, when I was little we didn't have much and my Mum always tried her best to give us things like other kids. I remember it had been a ... rough day and my Mum pulled me to the side. She said that she was very proud of me for getting good marks on some report card and then she handed me a parcel. I opened it and it was the first book from the Narnia series, ' The lion, the Witch, and the wardrobe.' She used to read it when I was super small, but we lost it, so I was so happy to have a copy again. "

"My God, that is so sweet. Do you still have it? "

"Yeah."

" Roger Taylor, " it was Mari's turn to make him flustered, " You are one of the sweetest human beings I have met in this planet. "

"Piss off, Mari."

" Never, you are officially stuck with me wether you like it or not. "

"I don't mind."

" Good."

* * *

  
  
By the time they finished dinner and window shopped, the two were ready to go back home. 

"Can you come upstairs for a bit? "

"I'm not sure, it's late."

" But not too late. "

"I-"

"Please?"

Amara really couldn't resist, and so she went upstairs.

"Welcome to the Taylor-Mercury household."

" Mercury-Taylor sounds better, " she quipped as she walked into the flat.

"Oi!"

" Is Freddie home? "

"Nope, we have the whole place to ourselves."

" How delightful. "

Feeling adventurous, Roger decided to push all of his luck.

Out of nowhere, Amara felt herself get picked up. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Roger, her legs squeezing his sides.

"What was that for," Mari asked , winded and breathing heavy.

"For this."

Roger's lips crashed onto Amara's in record speed, kissing her firmly and passionately. He noticed that she didn't really respond, so he stopped and put her down.

"I'm sorry. I overstepped my boundaries, I just thought -"

" Oh, shut up, you dumb blonde. "

  
  
Amara pulled Roger a bit closer to her and kissed him with a burning passion, Roger happily responding. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours until Mari broke off.

"It would be better if I met Rogerina in the bedroom, don't you think, " Amara asked seductively as she snuck her hand down his pants and squeezed him gently over his boxers.

"That can be arranged," Roger barely made out.

"Wait, what if Freddie comes home? "

"He won't, trust me."

" I already do. "

As soon as they got to the bedroom, things got started quickly.

"Any kinks I should know about, love?"

" Good one, Roggie. "

"I try ."

Amara couldn't stand the talking anymore. She kissed him again as she quickly got him undressed.

"Impatient, are we?"

" You know it, " Amara was busy stripped herself.

"Did I mention you have the best tits I've ever seen?"

" No, but less chit chat."

"Whatever you say," Roger said as he moved them to the bed .

Amara flipped them over so she was on top. Whilst kissing him, she slid one hand to wrap around Roger's cock.

"Already so hard for me? Whatever are we going to do with you?"

She liked the look on Roger's face when she squeezed his hard on, his eyes fluttered open and he gasped whenever she started to move. 

"Please," the blonde moaned as he thrusted up into her hand, hoping she would get the message.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast ,love," Amara let go of him , earning a groan of frustration in return.

She stood up and propped Roger up with pillows.

"What are you doing?"

" Making you comfortable, tonight's about you. "

Roger looked at Mari with an expression of surprise. No girl had ever treated him like she had, yet he never met a girl like her.

"I can tell this is a bit new, then."

Roger blushed and looked away, "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled .

"Look at me," she cooed while tilting his head to face her, " It's their loss for not treating you right . "

Without another word, Amara was back on the foot of the bed . 

"Can you spread your legs a bit for me, love? It will make things a bit easier."

Automatically, Roger spread his legs, desperately needing contact with her.

"Such a good boy for me."

Amara made her way inbetween his legs , kissing and sucking the inside of his thighs.

"Mari," Roger croaked out.

Amara tried not to be a tease, but seeing Roger come undone was a beautiful sight. She licked her hand before taking his length in her hand and stroking it.

Roger's eyes were screwed shut as he moaned softly. Mari knew just how to make him louder when she brushed her thumb over the tip.

"Fuck!"

Roger's eyes shot open as he gasped for air, pouting when Amara let go.

"What do you need baby?"

"Please, I- God, I need you. Please!"

Her heart gave into his pleas, deciding not to torture him any further.

She quickly took him into her mouth, satisfied when she heard a long groan come from him.

Amara continued to suck and stroke him until she heard Roger asking something.

"Yes, love? "

  
"I want you to be up here with me."

" I'm not that flexible, doll face."

"Not what I meant, Mari."

" You- Oh! But tonight is about you. I'm doing what you want, love."

"And I want you to ride me. Please?"

" You've been asking quite a lot tonight, haven't you? " Amara's expression was serious, with lips pursed and eyebrows arched.

"Oh, sorry."

Roger felt rejected and embarrassed at the same time. He was trying not to be needy, but no one ever took care of him like this , and he felt like Mari would listen to his desires. He mentally scolded himself for acting so wanting. He understood if she didn't want to do that tonight, and he shouldn't have tested her limits.

"Roger, I was kidding! I don't mind that one bit."

Amara cupped his cheek and smiled sweetly , adding ,"Do you have condoms nearby? "

"In the nightstand, that drawer."

Once he was ready, he asked what position she would prefer.

"Hey, remember what I said? I'm on top tonight," and with a kiss, she lined herself up.

She slowly sank down on him, trying to get comfortable.

"Everything alright?"

" Yeah, It's been over two months so give me a bit. "

"Take your time," Roger said as he connected his lips with hers .

After a short while of kissing, Amara finally started to move. 

At first she started of slow, but she could feel Roger's growing need, not to mention her own, and quickened her pace.

"Mari," Roger said , in sheer bliss. He was trying to let her know that he was going to finish soon, but all that came out was her name. Thankfully, she understood.

"Cum for me, baby. "

With that, Roger let go. 

Amara had to rest a bit before she could clean up. She quickly picked up the things she left on the floor, only stopping to ask, "Roger, can I borrow some pajamas?"

" Sure, let me get you some. Uh, could you throw me my boxers? "

"Here," she giggled , tossing them to him.

"Would these work?"

Amara turned to see Roger holding a pair of grey, fluffy cotton bottoms and a light blue tee.

"Perfect, thanks."

" No problem. "

Soon the two were settled into bed, cuddling.

"Amara?"

"Yes?"

" Are you real?"

"Of course I am. You think a ghost can make you moan like that?"

Roger chuckled softly as he cuddled more into her, "No. That was pretty incredible."

" I aim to please. "

"Mari?"

" Yes? "

"You always like that? Dominant?"

" Well, no. It's something I enjoy doing with certain people. Did you not like it? "

"I bloody loved it. Was I any good at being ... submissive?"

" Very. Don't expect me to take the reigns every time though. "

"I promise," Roger said, yawning as he did so.

Amara yawned as well, needing sleep. Between work and Roger, she was totally exhausted.

"Good night, Rog."

She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"G'night, beautiful."

* * *

Freddie woke up to the smell of eggs and ... Bacon?

It was 9 in the morning and there was no way Brian would be cooking, let alone bacon.

With a start, Freddie went to find out who was in the kitchen.

"Amara?"

She quickly turned her head away from the stove.

"Hey!"

Amara turned the burner on low and greeted the singer with a hug.

"Darling, we're you here last night?"

" Yes, I was. "

"For what? A sleepover? HOLD ON! DID YOU FU-"

"Shh! No! We didn't have sex Freddie, we just hung out," Amara knew the singer was in close contact with Penny, so she didn't need the real news getting around.

" And played poker? Please, you can't fool me. "

"I'm telling the truth!"

" Liar, nobody believes you. "

"I'm serious, Freddie!"

The singer chuckled, "He probably had you moaning his name all through the night since I wasn't home."

  
" It was the other way around, actually. "

Amara noticed what she had just let slip. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she cursed softly under her breath.

Freddie's mouth formed a small ' o' . 

"You fucked Roger!"

" Ok, I did! So what? "

"He was moaning your name? That's a first."

" Well, it just means I'm that good. "

"Aren't you confident?"

  
  
"Freddie, go wake Roger up. Breakfast is nearly done. "

"Of course, darling. "

Amara shook her head as the singer strutted out of the room. What on earth did she sign herself up for?

* * *

  
After breakfast, Amara had to go and check her sisters didn't burn down her place. Not that she wanted to leave, though.

"Do you have to go?"

" Yes, I'm sorry, but I need to. "

Mari hugged Roger tightly before pecking his cheek.

"Rog, do you have any pain killers?"

" Yeah, give me a second. "

When he handed the pills to her with a glass of water, she hastily took them, hoping to sooth the fresh pain she had been feeling all through breakfast.

"You sure you're ok?"

" I'll be fine. I always am. "

* * *

"Darling, I'm not kidding it actually happened!"

" Just because it happened doesn't mean he made the first move. "

"I'm right here, you know!"

Before anyone else could comment, the phone rang in the living room. Roger got up from the table where Brian and Freddie were discussing ... something. Brian had come over for lunch and they just started to pour drinks. 

"I got it," Roger said , whiskey glass in hand.

Picking up the phone, Roger heard a concerned voice.

"Penny?"

" Roger! Thank God you answered. "

"What happened? Is everything ok?"

Suddenly, Brian and Freddie heard a crash from the living room. They rushed to the living room to see Roger shaking, his glass shattered on the floor.

"Darling, what happened?"

Roger began to shake harder, barely able to make out the next few words.

"Mari's in the hospital."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave comments and kudos, bye!


	6. Wrath and a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Blood, brief graphic depictions, some slut shaming. And a lot of drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!

Mari stumbled into her apartment, in vast amounts of pain. 

  
"You finally made it home! What took you so damn long?"

  
" Lana, I was staying the night at Roger's, " Amara said as she rushed to sit down, feeling lightheaded.

  
"Oh really? What did you do all night?"

  
" Bella, I think I know. "

  
"Right, Alana. They probably fucked," Alana started to make kissing noises again .

  
"Will you two stop it," Mari said as she chucked a pillow at Alana .

  
"Jeez, what has you in such a mood?"

  
" Yeah, you seem extra crabby. You usually take a little longer to throw something at me. "

  
"I'm not feeling great at the moment, so I would appreciate if you leave me alone. You know what, I'm just going to shower. You two should just go explore or something."

  
" C'mon, Alana. Let's go look at the thrift store Freddie told us about. "

  
"Ok, feel better, sis!"

  
Amara waved them goodbye as they headed out the door.

  
She must have gotten up too quickly because her whole world started to spin. Amara staggered to the bathroom, clutching her lower stomach. It felt like her fucking ovaries were on fire, but she just ended her cycle a few days ago. How would she be menstruating again?

  
Tears streaming down her face, she hurriedly drew a bath, not wanting to risk fainting while showering.

  
Amara undressed and slipped into the tub, hoping that the hot water would be of some aid to her.

  
She clenched her teeth, God the pain was increasing. Her head was spinning and her vision was getting fuzzy. Not able to contain it anymore, she screamed in absolute agony. It was as if some unknown force was squeezing her insides until the popped like bubbles. She felt a heavy weight on her body, calling her to unconsciousness. Amara tried to put up a fight against the tempting darkness, knowing it could only lead to bad things. She really couldn't hold on for long, the pain unbearable and her body incredibly weak. Giving up, she let herself give into the comfortable pitch black darkness, eyes closing under the weight of it all.

* * *

  
An hour later, the twins came in. 

  
"We're home! Bella found some really cool clothes for you!"

  
" You should see what we got. "

  
The twins found it odd that their sister didn't respond. Intrigued, Isabella led her sister in search of the eldest.

  
"Hold up, the light is still on in the bathroom."

  
" She went to shower over an hour ago, why is that. "

  
Bella shrugged as she went to open the restroom door.

  
"Mari ... "  
When she opened the door, her eyes beheld a gory sight. Bella shrieked in wholehearted horror. Alana went stiff as tears formed in her eyes.

  
Amara laid unconscious in the tub, body limp and lips slightly blue. The water her body was lying in was dyed red.

  
"Is that ... blood? "

  
Alana was the first to recompose. She told her sister to watch over the expert's body as she phoned an ambulance. After the ambulance was called, she called Penny.

  
Everything went rather quickly after that. Penny met the twins as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics rushed up the stairs. They checked for a pulse, finding a faint one. Soon after, they got her inside the ambulance with the twins riding in the back.

  
Penny went back into the apartment and brought clothing and essentials for the Peròn sisters. Hurrying, she rushed to her flat and packed necessities for a night stay. It wasn't an ideal venue for a sleepover, but it would do. 

"So? Is she ok?"

  
" She's going to be alright, " said the doctor as she backed away from a still unconscious Amara. "She is going to stay the night so we can monitor her heart rate and iron levels. She is also taking some hormone regulators to help her out. When she wakes, she'll probably be in a lot of pain so we gave her a liquid version of a certain painkiller. Expect her to delusional and emotional. Besides that, she'll be fine."

  
Penny let out a breath she had been holding in for a while. "Thank you so much. And you said it was alright that the lot of us stay the night, correct?"

  
" Yes, just try not too be super loud so she can rest. No other visitors until tomorrow, ladies. "  
"Of course, thanks again."

  
" No problem. " With that, the doctor left the room, shutting the door behind her to give them privacy.

  
"Twins, I packed a deck of a cards, magazines, snacks, and a book or two. Just keep yourselves entertained."

  
" Alana and I were actually thinking of heading to the cafeteria to see if they have anything edible. "

  
"Yeah, we're starving! Do you want anything Penny?"

  
" No, I'm on my way to make a phone call actually. You two enjoy. "

  
The three parted ways as they exited the room. Penny headed a little farther down the hallway to where the payphone was. She impatiently tapped her toes on the floor as the phone rang.

  
"Hello? Hello?"

  
"Penny?"

  
" Roger! Thank God you answered. "

* * *

Roger's mind thought of nothing yet everything at the same time. His body felt numb as if all the happiness had been sucked out of him in a flash. One minute he was on cloud nine, suddenly he felt as if he was sinking into a pit. 

  
Freddie's eyes went wide hearing the news and Brian pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay. Was he concerned for Amara? Yes. He also knew that it was going to affect Roger deeply, and Roger was never good with coping with feelings. Of course, neither was he in certain aspects. Roger just turned angry and irritable. It was also a big plus that Roger had a traumatic memory of his mother going to the hospital. When that happened, Roger was no longer the happy, silly blonde they all knew and loved. He turned bitter and unhappy. Freddie even claimed that when he would wake up at night to go use the bathroom or get a drink, he would hear a faint sound of crying coming from the drummer's room.

  
"Roger, darling -"

  
The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to his knees, not minding the glass or drink, and started to sob. His mind went running with possibilities, each one getting worse until he found himself planning Amara an early grave.

  
"Oh lovey, " Freddie pulled Roger up from the puddle of whiskey and glass and hugged him, giving his dear friend a shoulder to cry on. Brian put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort his very emotional friend.

  
After a bit, Freddie moved Roger to the sofa, Brian following them. The singer sat Roger between himself and Brian.

  
"Darling, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

  
Roger sniffled and took a deep breath.

  
"I picked up th-the phone and it was P-Penny. I asked her if everything was ok because she seemed so worried. Sh-she said that Mari was in the hospital. A-and then she had to leave because a doctor called for her or something. She said she w-would call again later. I'm just so worried, I don't want anything bad t-to happen to her. And I j-just want to know what's going on."

  
Brian had to admit that he could feel a lump in his throat grow as he listened to Roger. It was hard to see him so worried, and even though it sometimes didn't seem like it, Brian loved his friend and wanted him to feel better.

  
"Roger," Brian started , " The best thing you can do for Amara is stay calm. She wouldn't like to see you like this- and not because it's a sign of weakness. I'm sure Penny will call soon and everything will be put to rights. "

  
"Yes! And we will be able to go and visit Mari. Don't you worry about it darling."

  
The singer got up with a spring in his step, putting his hands on his hips.

  
"Roger, up! No use in moping about. We need to make sure you look presentable for your damsel in distress. Not all puffy -eyed. "

  
"She's not a damsel in distress, Fred. She can handle herself."

  
" She is one tough cookie, " the guitarist chipped in.

  
"Oh no doubt. But what if some wicked witch out a spell on her?" Freddie gestured his hands like a witch casting a spell, ending it with a evil laugh. "She would need to be awoken by true love's kiss. That's where pretty boy comes in."

  
Freddie over dramatically flailed his hands in the air.

  
"That's totally fake! Your being ridiculous, Fred. "

  
"Yeah, Brian's right. I can wake anybody up from some kiss. It doesn't have to be true love."  
" Darling, you need to read more fairy tales. It must be a true love kiss! Besides, you'll have no issue kissing Amara back from her slumber. "

  
"Piss off!"

  
"Brian, darling, do you remember that old school chant? The one about kissing in a tree?"

  
Brian shook his head , saying "Here we go."

  
Freddie cleared his throat loudly and started to holler at the top of his lungs .

  
"AMARA AND ROGER SITTING IN A TREE,"

  
" Fred, shut up! "

  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

  
"Stop it, Farrokh. Leave me alone!"

  
" FIRST COMES LOVE! "

  
" No! "

  
"THEN COMES MARRIAGE! "

  
"You've gone mental!"

  
" THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE! "

  
"Christ, Fred, I don't think we'd want kids."

  
Freddie shut his mouth as he heard that statement. Even Brian gave him testing glance, wanting to see him weasel his way out of this.

  
Roger had to take a moment to realize what he had said. He said 'we ' implying that he and Mari were a thing. 

  
Trying to undo his mistake, he blabbed what came to mind.

  
"I mean ... I wouldn't ... wouldn't want kids ... and ... yeah ..."

  
" Darling I heard you say 'we'. Don't cover it up. Ha! I should start wedding preparations. Oh that would be so much fun! I would be your best man. And Brian could be the ... flower girl! "

  
"Why are you dragging me into this? At least set me up a as a groomsman."

  
" Yes, your right. Then we can pair you off with Penny! "

  
"Oi!"

  
" You're one to talk. I'll make sure Mari throws the bouquet near you, so you and Deaky can be next. "

Freddie tackled the drummer as soon as he made the remark. That was madness! He didn't have a crush on John. No possible way.

  
The boys started to fight, playfully yet intense. Brian, not even having enough strength or will to pull them apart, sat back to admire his new found entertainment.

* * *

  
Roger didn't want to sleep alone that night. Penny still hadn't called. Freddie said that she was probably busy, Brian mentioned before he left that maybe just forgot. Roger just didn't want to be alone, he liked feeling distracted when things were going on. It felt nice to be in someone's company.

  
"Uh ... Fred?"

  
" Yes darling? "

  
"Can - Can I sleep with you tonight?"

  
His words were rushed and he was sort of embarrassed. Roger hated to come off as needy but he really needed to be with someone.

  
Freddie quickly realized why the blonde was asking.

  
"Of course, dear. I must warn you that I'm probably a poor replacement for Amara. Not having a vagina and tits and all."

  
" You're ridiculous, Fred. "

  
"I'm only letting you know!"

  
Once settled into bed, Roger tried to fall asleep. He couldn't shake off the feeling of something being wrong with Mari. Roger sighed softly, knowing that another night of restlessness ensued.

* * *

He woke up pretty early, 7:35 to be exact. Roger usually enjoyed sleeping in on Sundays, but it was hard to catch a wink when the girl he treasured so much was in the hospital. 

  
Roger leaned over to find the singer still fast asleep. He decided that lying about wasn't going to take his mind of things so he might as well feed himself.

  
As he made himself a sandwich, the drummer wondered about how Amara was. He just couldn't stop his mind from wandering to all the what iff's and it scared him. What would be do if she died? How would he react? Would be be invited to the funeral? Maybe her family wouldn't know who he was, did she even tell them him? What did Amara consider their relationship?

  
The blonde was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. It had to Penny!

  
Dashing, not very gracefully, to the phone,Roger braced himself.

  
"Hello!"

  
He might have screamed into the phone, only slightly.

  
"Hey, Roger."

  
Penny chuckled at the sound of Roger's panicked voice.

  
"So? Is she ok? I've been worried sick! I mean ... I just want to know if she's ok, and when we can visit."

  
Penny automatically lost whatever ounce of happiness her voice possessed. She was absolutely dreading the following, hopefully brief, conversation. 

  
Taking in a big breath, she began.

  
"Yeah, umm ... Amara's fine. She's going to be alright."

  
" Great! But what actually happened? Is she clear for visitors? I know the hospital used to open visiting hours at 9 ... Freddie and I can make it there just around that time! Oh I might be able to get Amara that pastry she was talking about the other day! Hey, Brian might be able to give us a ride. I can bug him into stopping at a gift shop so I can buy Mari one of those huge bears. What do you think?"

  
What did she deserve to have to break this news to such a sweet guy? Penny knew she had a duty as Mari's best friend to say this, but it didn't make it any less painful.   
"About that. Uhhh ... Roger, Amara doesn't want you to know about her ... medical state. And..."

  
Penny found herself struggling with this next part.

  
"She doesn't want you guys to ... to visit today. Or at all for that matter."

  
" Oh"

  
'Oh', such a small, simple phrase. Not even a phrase, it was a word. That single word hit Penny's heart with a pang, she heard every ounce of emotion in it. 

  
"Roger, I'm so sorry. I'm only relaying the message."

  
" I-I know Penny. "

  
"Are you ok?"

  
" I ... Goodbye, Penny. Thanks for letting me know, honestly. "

  
Roger hung up the phone quick, not waiting for her response.

  
What the hell? He knew he must have fucked something up. Why did it have to all come to pieces around him? Why couldn't he make anyone love him?

* * *

"Thank you, Lucy."

  
" No problem, Ms. Peròn! Do you mind if I ask you a question? It's about one of our songs for Mixed ensemble. "

  
It was during lunch and Lucy had offered to help with some tasks. Amara was still a bit sluggish and Lucy was quick to offer her help. Knowing the possible absurdity of the question, she obliged.

  
"Sure, ask away."

  
" Who is your inspiration when you sing? Like when you tell us to think of a friend that needs hope, who comes to mind? "

  
Amara knew the answer right away, Roger. She thought of him every night and day. But was she really comfortable sharing that with a student, a very ... vocal one at that.

  
"Oh, I don't know. It's hard to pick. "

  
"But you always play and sing so passionately. It can't be from nothing. Is it your _boyfriend_?"

  
" No! Why do people keep insisting we're together? "

  
Lucy shrunk a little, stung by the outburst.

  
"Look ... I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to snap at ya. I've just been really stressed lately."

  
" I understand. Well, I gotta go. The bell's about to ring, but you have a nice day! "

  
"Thanks, Lucy. You have a good day too. Now scram, before I send the 6th-Grader eating ghost of the West hall on you."

  
The girl giggled as she quickly took her things and bolted, hoping to avoid the fabled spirit's wrath.

* * *

  
It was near the end of the school day, thankfully a Friday, and Amara had her planning hour. She enjoyed her quiet time that she had to pick songs for her kids and just play music. Mari would sit down at the old trusty piano, pick a sheet of music, and play whilst singing her heart out. Many times she would see kids sneaking in the hall to her classroom, hiding and attempting to hear their teacher sing.

  
"Let's see ..."

  
Amara found a folder on her desk that was labeled 'PRACTICE!! ' in which she recognized to be her best friend's, and co-worker 's, handwriting.

  
Opening the folder, she took the first song on the top and headed to the piano. 

  
" 'Set me as a seal' ... weird title. "

  
Settling herself, Amara began to play. 

  
" Set me   
As a seal  
Upon your heart  
As a seal upon your arm  
For love is as strong  
For love  
Is as strong as death  
As strong as death  
Many waters cannot quench love  
Neither can the floods drown it  
Many waters cannot quench love  
Neither can the floods drown it, " she paused, the words surprisingly too much to handle.

  
"S-set me as a   
Seal upon your heart  
As a seal upon your arm   
For love is as strong  
For love  
Is as strong as death  
As strong as death  
As strong ... as ... death "

  
Her fingers laid on the keys limply as her chest heaved up and down. The song wasn't hard but ... the lyrics were, in a word, relatable.

* * *

Amara stood at the door anxiously, smoothing her hair out. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she was waiting for the president, or queen, to come waltzing out the door. She had been there before, nothing new. Mari had called Freddie to let him know she would come over after work, and now was the waiting game.

  
Before she went to knock again, the door opened up.

  
"Hello Mari."

  
" Roger! "

  
She beamed excitedly.

  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to see you. It's been a hard week, more than a week actually."

  
" I know, " Roger said, pursing his lips passively. He moved out of the way and gestured her inside.

  
"What's wrong? You seem off. And how did you know I had a bad week?"

  
" Penny told me, Amara. "

  
"Told you what? What the hell are you talking about?"

  
" The fact that you were in the bloody hospital! "

  
Amara just stared at Roger, confused, angry, and afraid.

  
"When the hell did she tell you this? I told her not to call!"  
" She called as soon as she got your prognosis. She also called later to break some news. "

  
"So she called without even asking before doing so. And this bitch then followed up! Even after I fucking told her! "

  
"Sorry you're friends with a decent human being," Roger spat sarcastically. "I was going insane the whole time! It took her a while to follow up, and when she called to say that you were ok and that she couldn't disclose any further and that we couldn't visit, how do you think I felt? What? Do you not trust me or are we not friends?"

  
" Roger, you're over reacting."

  
"I'm over reacting?" Roger was getting louder , waving his arms angrily.

  
"Amara, I was fucking terrified! I was so worried that something happened to you, then to be told almost nothing and not being able to visit you didn't help. Friends don't keep secrets, and they don't do things to hurt each other. They also don't undermine one another's feelings. So right now, you are being a pretty shitty friend."

  
"A shitty friend, is that right?" 

  
Her tone of voice was completely different. Roger never experienced it before, and he was slightly scared. Yet, he still felt he was right, so he kept his brave face on. He wasn't going to let her sway him.

  
Stubborn as always, Roger continued.

  
" Yeah, _real_ shitty. You don't call in like a week, then you come in here like nothing happened. The worst thing is that you probably wouldn't fucking have said anything to us anyway. If Penny hadn't said anything, we would have never found out. Do you honestly think that's fair? You could have some crazy rare disease and we wouldn't have known, just because you want to be so fucking secretive. So forgive me for over reacting, your royal bitch-ness , I find it hard to act like everything is just peachy when people act like pricks. "

  
Roger regretted every word that left his mouth as soon as he saw her reaction. 

  
She first started to nod her head, a smile creeping on her face. Not her normal sweet smile. No, it was a twisted, chilling grin. Out of nowhere, Amara threw her head back and started to laugh. She sounded like a mad woman who had been locked in a mental institution. Her laugh was dark and dangerous, shaking the blonde to his core.

  
"Oooh honey, you are hilarious."

  
Her tone was surprisingly springy, deceiving. She took slow steps toward him, chuckling as she strode. Once she was less than two steps away from him, she spoke.

  
"Roger, do you know what else I am besides a 'shitty friend '? " 

  
He stood completely still.

  
"No?"

  
Amara closed the gap, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

  
"I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! You think you know it all, wise guy? I'm so sorry I didn't feel like sharing some information with you. It's amazing to me that you were so worried when I know what you keep me around for. "

  
"Amara ... no -"

  
" You just want me for my body , don't you? I knew that playboy was still in you. And friends also don't treat each other badly or make each other feel like absolute trash! If you actually cared about me you would have tried to comfort me since you don't know what happened. You don't know what goes on in my life! I'm always in fucking pain and I also have a real job and responsibilities. "

  
Amara could feel tears stinging in her eyes.

  
" Why would you care anyways? I'm nothing important at all, and you just care about yourself. "

  
That hurt Roger a lot more than he expected it too. Amara gently let go of his shirt and headed for the door.

She felt a sudden wince of pain shooting through her back and lower stomach. Amara practically screamed from the impact and surprise, stumbling backwards. Not realizing, she backed up into a small lamp table, shattering the bulb and hitting her arm hard in the process.

  
"Amara!"

  
Simultaneously, the door opened. Freddie was leading Brian and John into the house. The three took a second to notice her on the floor.

  
"What the- Mari! Darling, oh come here."

  
Freddie rushed to her side helping her up, Roger approaching to help as well.

  
When the drummer put a hand on her, she protested violently.

  
"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me! I don't want your help, just leave me be."

  
Roger recoiled back as if he had touched a hot surface, the heat of her words burning him third degree.

  
Brian looked surprised by the sudden outburst, and John was still trying to make sense of what was unfolding before him.

  
Freddie was a bit taken aback but kept his grip steady on her, full knowing he would have to have a very serious talk with his friend. The way the scene looked, the way he found the girl, and her reaction to Roger's touch made it look as if he had hit her. 

  
"Freddie, just take me downstairs to my car, please."

  
" O-of course, dear. "

  
He helped her to the door where Brian and John stood.

  
"I almost forgot," Amara said as she leaned on the singer more to look through her purse . She pulled out a hot pink envelope and handed it to the curly headed guitarist.

  
"This is from Penny, she said to give it to you if you showed up tonight."

  
" Uh ... thanks? "

  
Amara laughed sadly then proceeded out of the door, the singer close behind her.  
When Freddie returned, John was helping Roger clean up the lamp while poured them tea for the tedious conversation that come to follow.

  
Brian knew that he needed to take the reigns on this matter, not wanting banter between the drummer and singer.

  
"The lot of you, sit down. On the couch now."

  
The boys filed onto the sofa, extremely quiet.

  
"Roger, do you care to tell us what the hell happened? Why was Amara on the floor with a broken lamp, crying I might add? "

  
"I - we were fighting and things just ... got a little heated."

  
Freddie nearly jumped up out of anger.

  
"Did you hit her?" He was wailing at this point.

  
Roger's face went dark and sour as he slowly rose to meet the singer.

  
"Are you insane? I would NEVER hit a woman, especially not Amara. How dare you asume I would? I thought we were friends."

  
" I'm sorry darling, truly. The state she was in was just awful, her arm was already starting to bruise when she drove off. "

  
Roger winced remembering her hurt face. He couldn't bare the thought of her feelings being hurt because of him, much less her being physically injured remotely due to him.

  
"She probably hates me now, after all the shit I said to her. I was just so angry."

  
" Um- Roger? "

  
Brian, Freddie, and Roger turned to their newest and youngest bandmate.

  
"Yes, Deaky?"

  
"My mum used to - to always say that nothing of value was ever handed to anyone on a-a silver platter. You have to work hard for what you want, for l-love in a sense. "

  
To say they were shocked was an understatement. The bassist had quite a good head on his shoulders, but they never heard him speak so ... philosophically.

  
"Darling, you are absolutely brilliant! Your mother sounds like a very wise woman."

  
" Yeah, thanks Deaks. I'll try to work on it, I guess. "

  
"That was very insightful John, you should open up to us more. I'm sure you have plenty more advice for these morons. "

  
John blushed at all the praise as Freddie and Roger bickered with Brian. He really was feeling accepted into this new band, and he was glad he could help his new friend.

* * *

  
Later that night, the band decided to play 'spin the bottle: truth or dare '. It was Roger's suggestion of course, and the others agreed to help keep the mood fun.

  
After grabbing a few beers, and Freddie drowning one, they began to play.

  
It first landed on Freddie, it being Brian's job to give him a dare or truth.

  
"Truth, darling. I'm not ready for a dare quite yet."

  
" Well ... Is it true you asked for some cashier's number? "

  
Freddie kicked the drummer.

  
"Ow!"

  
" I told you that in confidence! And yes, it's true. But it was so long ago, dear. "

  
Spinning the bottle again, it landed on John.

  
"Uh ... I'll do truth too, Roger. "

  
"Ok then. Is it true that you've misfired in the past? "

  
"N-no, I-"

  
"Roger! How dare you ask that about poor John. You are going to scare him out of the band."  
After a few more turns, the bottle landed on the guitarist.

  
"Truth or dare, darling?"

  
Feeling adventurous, Brian chose dare.

  
"Let's think ... I want something juicy, something entertaining. Oh! How about you let Roger read the letter Penny wrote you! "

  
Brian's face went pale, and Freddie and Roger howled in laughter. Even John was snickering quietly.

  
"Oh come on, Bri. I'll even do the high pitch voice."

  
" I'm not sure what she wrote, I haven't opened it yet. Maybe we can do something else -"

  
"Nope I already have it, darling, " said the singer as he passed it to Roger.

  
"Fred, be a dear and make sure Brian doesn't rip off my head. Or kick it off, for that matter."

  
Brian glared at Roger, internally praying to the universe that she didn't write anything touchy. It wasn't the first time she wrote, she would send him notes sometimes when she found an interesting book. She had also called a few times to check up on him, and halfway through the conversation he would find himself energetically ranting about the universe with Penny happily listening to him. But when they were in front of the others, they turned a bit secretive. Their correspondence only started a month ago, but the two were glad to have their little bubble. He was just hoping she didn't expose the both of them, either by using a pet name or blatantly stating something.

  
"Ehem!"

  
Roger opened the envelope enthusiastically.

  
"Dear Curly," Roger's voice was silly and high pitched , almost as if he inhaled helium.

  
"It has been a while since I've actually wrote to you. I know we've spoken countless times over the phone but the feeling of pen and paper just seems more sincere. I've always enjoyed when people take the time to write me something. I also told Amara to deliver this since I didn't want to wait two days for it to reach you and four for a response.

  
Anywho, the twins, who are sadly leaving this weekend, and I went on the mission for a hair product for you. I understand that you struggle with your hair, and Mari does too. Do you know how many ounces of curling gel and silk mousse she uses in her hair? It's doubled since we met you lot. You should have seen her hair a few years ago, it was a frizzy bird's nest.

  
When we were looking, all we could find were girly products. I'm not sure if you would be comfortable using a shampoo called 'Cutie Pie: Cherry pie scented ' or a conditioner by the name of 'Get it girl!'.

  
I resorted to looking for a hair care guide, but all they had was a magazine named 'Falling in love with the girl in the mirror: Hair care for all types. '

  
As you can see, our attempts were futile and in vain. But, I am a very determined person and don't give in easily.

  
Earlier this year, Amara and I tried a care treatment on her hair to help her curls. I still have the instructions and the ingredients are common. I would be willing to try it on you. Maybe we could invite Freddie and Roger to help? And I'm sure Amara would have a few tips too. Hell, we can invite the whole band for a spa day! That would be hilarious. 

  
Don't you worry, we'll find something! In the meantime you can come over to my place and test out the method. I'm free tomorrow afternoon!

  
Toodles,  
Penelope "

  
Brian was as red as a tomato while the others laughed hard. Roger swore he was getting side stitch and Freddie was practically wheezing.

  
"Toodles? Really? Oh my goodness, I can't. Darling, have you been flirting with Penny behind our backs?"

  
" What? Not at all! We just talk about books and-"

  
"Hair care?"

  
" Shut up, Roger! At least I don't turn her into a sobbing mess."

  
Brian angrily snatched the letter, quickly slipped on his shoes and jacket, then marched out the door, slamming it with a thud.

  
"Is it just me, or did we seriously piss him off? Darling, where are you going?"

  
" I thought it best I left, it's ... uh ... getting late. "

  
"Ok then, do you want me to walk you home?"

  
" He's not a little kid, Fred. "

  
"Um ... I'm good, Freddie. Thanks."

  
John left with an awkward goodbye, leaving the two trouble makers alone. A few moments passed as the two cleaned the flat silently. Freddie randomly sparked a conversation.

  
"Darling?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
" Do you feel alright? "

  
"I'm fine Fred. Don't worry about me."

  
" If you're sure ... "

  
"Yes, I'm good. I'm actually going to head to bed now. Good night."

  
" Good night, dear. "

* * *

It had been a few days since Roger actually interacted with anyone. He sat in his room eating and sleeping, only coming out to use the restroom or get more food. Freddie had tried to get him out, but the blonde wouldn't budge. Brian had also come to try and pry him out, all attempts failing miserably.

  
"Penny, I haven't got a clue what to do, darling. He's just refusing to come out! He barely says a word and all he does is eat and sleep."

  
" Hmm ... Wait! I think I have an idea. "

  
"Tell me, I'm bloody desperate!"

* * *

Roger groaned as he heard a knock at his door. When will they get the message? He just wanted to be left alone.

  
"I told you to FUCK OFF. Leave me the hell alone!"

  
" Is that how you speak to your mother, young man? "

  
Roger immediately sprung up, nearly hitting his head on the headboard. He had to be dreaming.

  
"Mum?"

  
"Who else? Lucille Ball? You've got three seconds to make yourself decent and then I'm coming into that room."

  
" You wouldn't, " Roger mumbled under his breath.

  
"Oh I most certainly will! Who the bloody hell do you think dressed, changed, and bathed you? I gave birth to you for crying out loud! I've seen it all, and I heavily suggest you take me seriously, child. One!"

  
"So we're doing this."

  
" I heard that. Two! "

  
He quickly fumbled around for a pair of pajama pants, which was a very hard thing to do since his room was a mess. As soon as he found a pair he hastily out them on, nearly tripping over the sheets.

  
"Three!"

  
His room door burst open, showing a small lady. She wore a modest light green dress with flats, how all ladies should dress in her opinion. 

  
"Your wearing pants, what a surprise."

  
She spun in a slow circle, taking in the sight of the room.

  
"This place looks and smells like a pigsty! God in heaven help you and keep you since clearly you can't clean for yourself."

  
She approached him and looked him down. Roger gulped hard, for some reason expecting a blow for his messy room.

  
When Mrs. Taylor reached for his face, he flinched violently, as in some way trying to protect himself.

  
"My love, I wasn't trying to hit you. Come," she said opening her arms to him.  
Roger felt like a little boy again as he hugged his mother tight. She held him as he started to sob on her shoulder, and she cursed the poor excuse of a man for what he did to the boy. Her boy. She knew Roger had developed that flinching reflex from his childhood, and she wished everyday she didn't have to see that scared, tormented look in his eyes.

  
"There, there. Wipe those tears and put on that adorable smile of yours."

  
Roger smiled softly as he wiped his face.

  
"I sent your friend out to pick up some groceries for breakfast. That means I want you to shower, brush your teeth, and clean this room. Quickly please, it smells as if something died in here. The poor creature probably suffocated under that mountain of clothes you got there."

  
They both laughed and set to work. His mum offered to help while Freddie was out, Roger gladly accepted.

  
While he was folding clothes and putting some in a wash pile, he heard a squeal coming from his mum who was making the bed.

  
"What is it? Are you ok mum?"

  
She spun around holding a magazine in her hand, a porn magazine.

  
"Uh shit ... Sorry!" Roger quickly took the magazine, rushing to put it in a drawer. If things couldn't get more embarrassing, he pulled out the drawer so fast it came right out. A box of condoms spilled all over the floor with other magazines and ... toys.

  
In the midst of his panic, the singer waltzed into the room. How didn't Roger notice him?

  
"I got the groceries, Mrs. Taylor! Their in the kitchen - What the hell did you do, darling?"

  
" And I came here thinking I was prepared for anything I found in this room. Sweet Lord, I'm in for a treat. "

  
Mrs.Taylor turned on her heel and left without another word, wanting to cook for her son, not discover some more information about his intimate life.

"Mum, I don't want to! She'll kick me out!"

  
" You are going over there and apologizing young man. End of discussion. "

  
Penny had come to check on Roger and to give him a piece of her mind, no one messes with her best friend. When she saw Mrs. Taylor was there, she was told to tell her all that she knew. Then Roger's mum pulled him into his room to have a 'nice little chat'. Half an hour later, Roger stomped of the room, dreading leaving the house. Mrs. Taylor came out as if nothing happened, smiling and asking if the lot would like to play a game of cards.

  
Freddie and Penny agreed, getting their asses kicked in multiple games of poker.

* * *

"Who is it?"

  
" It's me, Roger. "

  
Silence met his declaration, and he just thought of heading back. As he turned to start walking, he heard the door open.

  
"What the hell do you want?"

  
" I came to apologize, Mari. "

  
"After all the shit you said? You're insane."

  
" Please, let me just talk with you. "

  
She contemplated but decided to entertain the subject of his supposed apology.

  
"Fine."

  
Amara quickly shut the door behind Roger and crossed her arms.

  
"So? Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

  
" Right. Look, I'm so so sorry. I was being a total prick, and I just want everything thing to be the same again. "

  
"Is that it? After everything you said, all you had to say is that. How about for hurting my feelings? You treated me like absolute trash!"

  
" I'm sorry! Just please give me a chance to make it up to you. "

  
"You know what? No! I can't forgive you, Roger. Not after how you treated me. And to think I actually felt something toward you! I should have never fallen for a guy like you. You're a no good, filthy, cheating, man-slut! I've been told the stories about you. How you end up with some random girl, be friends for a little bit, and then send her on her merry way. What if I don't trust you, Roger? Have you ever thought about that?"

  
" I understand that you're angry and I've done nothing to earn your trust but-"

  
"Enough! I want you out! I wish I never stopped that man from beating you up, I wish I never met you! Get out of my fucking house! I don't want you near me or in my life at all! I hate you, Roger Taylor. I HATE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW! "

  
The words cut through Roger like a knife, she hated him. Before he could register what was happening, Amara was pushing him towards the door.

  
"Mari, please." He was desperate at this point, and he knew he sounded ridiculous.

  
She looked at the man she was currently pushing out the door. Amara didn't really hate him, she was just extremely touchy because of the medicine she was on. The pills may have taken away some pain but they made her a bit crazy too. 

  
"Goodbye, Roger."

  
When Mari saw the pain and desperation in his eyes, she decided to be a bit kinder with her last move. It was going to be there last goodbye, and very soon it would be over, so ...  
"I'm sorry, Roger. But this is just how things are. Nothing gold can stay."

  
She took his face in her hands, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

  
"Goodbye, Mari."

  
" Roger. "

"Yes?"

  
"Only my friends call me Mari."

  
Roger nodded sadly as she closed the door. 

  
He walked home in total silence. So this is how it felt, losing love. It felt as if he had been ripped apart and poorly put back together, still missing one piece. Except the missing piece had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. But then again, she had said she had feelings and she was a bit affectionate during the end of the conversation. So did he still have a chance?

  
Roger ran to the library, to find a payphone and his gateway to a second chance.

  
A second chance he wouldn't throw away.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, don't hate me too much. Things will get better! I would like to know how you guys like this story, and some things that you want to see in the story. Please let me know how I'm doing! (Not trying to be desperate sorry :)) Comment and kudos!


	7. Back to normal-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Mari was a total bitch last chapter as well, and she is making amends! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"I can't just go up to him and he like 'Hi! I know I said I hated you and never wanted to see you again but it turns out that's not true. Yeah, sorry for the whole slut shaming thing, I only dragged your ass through the mud on that one. But, all of that is just some misunderstanding! Did I mention I was also madly in love with you?' "

  
Amara was debating on how to apologize to Roger. Now she really felt like a shitty friend. What was she thinking saying all of that? Sure the pills made her a bit on edge, but it was mostly her all along. 

  
"Well? What do you think?"

  
Chuchi stared at her with his slobbery tongue sticking out. Mitch continued to play with a blanket that was half hanging off the bed.

  
"Oh my god I'm talking to animals now, I've really gone crazy."

* * *

" An intercession, I think it's called. Please, Freddie. She's lost a lot of trust in me but she might still talk to you. I know she loves Roger but she needs to get everything off her chest and realize her major fuck up as well. "

  
"Ok, darling. I'll take her clothes shopping, we'll talk a bit and then, I'll ask her how she feels about Roger. It would also be a good idea to send Roger with Brian for the day. How does all that sound?"

  
" Sounds great, thank you so much! I owe you one Freddie. "

  
"Everybody does, darling. Goodbye!"

  
" Bu-bye. "

* * *

Freddie hadn't planned on doing a full on makeover, but Amara needed to perk up a bit before she spoke about the situation. He was straightening her hair and chatting away with her. Amara was letting her nails dry, Freddie painted them a nice red. She was a bit confused when Freddie just stopped talking, she could feel him tense up. He quietly placed down the straightener near the sink.

  
"Is everything ok? Did something happen to my hair?"

  
" No, you're hair is perfectly fine. All finished, actually. I just need to have a serious conversation with you. "

  
"Ok."

  
" We should actually move to the living room. "

  
Mari felt a bit uncomfortable settling on the couch, not knowing what was going to happen next.

  
"Darling, I am going have to be very blunt in asking this, and a bit vague as well. Do you have feelings for Roger ?"

  
Amara went silent for a moment, then nodded slowly before adding, "Why would it matter now? I really messed up with him, and it took me too long to notice."

  
"Wait so you do have feelings for him, like for real?"

  
" Of course for real. He's what I think about when I wake up and what I dream about at night. Whenever I'm with him Im so overwhelmed with emotions for him. There are some days where the pain is so unbearable and I don't find a reason to wake up, and I think 'Hell, I don't have anything that excites me anymore, the only reason why I'm still her is to make sure everyone I love is ok.' Then I met you and Brian and Roger. You boys changed my life more than you'll ever know. I was able to get up and think 'I'm falling madly in love with this amazing, talented, funny, and sweet man that comes with a package deal of two amazing friends.' What I would give to go back in time and yell at myself to make sure I make the right decisions. Do you think 13 year old me would have remembered that? "

  
"I doubt anyone would forget a warning from some crazy time traveler, darling. What would you have said to 13 year old you? "

  
"Probably not to waste time thinking about boys that never pay attention to you because there'll be a a great guy that admires you for who you are. I'd tell her to not fuck up any chance with him, and to not let emotions dwell for too long. I'd also tell her to stock up on pads, it's gonna be a long road. "

  
They both laughed, Freddie extremely grateful he wasn't a girl.

  
"I think you still have a shot, darling. I can tell that from the bottom of your heart you are sorry, and you are an amazing girl. I know that this is just a road block that you and Roger are going to look back on one day and laugh. "

  
"I hope you're right."

  
The two heard two voices loudly arguing from the hall. They were coming closer to the door.

  
"Freddie, I thought you said I'd be long gone before they came back!"

  
" I may have overestimated a bit. Take this as an opportunity to apologize! "

  
"How do I look? How's my hair? Does my breath smell ok? Do I smell ok? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

  
"Pull yourself together! You look fine and you are going to be fine."

  
" Right ... I got this ... I got this! "

  
As soon as the door knob turned, Amara headed for the restroom again.

  
"I don't have this! I lost this shit!"

  
Freddie had to pull her back from completely running away.

  
"Fred! We're home! Did you miss us?"

  
"Only one of you, darling."

  
Brian and Roger walked in and the singer went over to greet them. Amara never suffered with social anxiety, but there was always a first time for everything. She felt as if everything in her mind was bursting into flames, causing chaos and wreaking havoc in her thoughts. Maybe she needed to be checked out by a doctor.

  
Freddie saw the nervous wreck she was and decided to help get the ordeal over with.

  
"Roger, you have a visitor," the singer said as he pulled a panicked Amara by the arm towards him.

  
"Uh ... Hi, Roger."

  
" H-hello. "

  
"And Brian, I have some errands to run and since you're already here you can drive. How does that sound? Ok, we're off!"

  
" I didn't even -"

  
"Come, darling. We best get going. "

  
Soon enough, Amara was left alone with the drummer.

  
" What brings you here? I must say I'm rather surprised to see you."

  
"I know, I'm surprised I'm here too. Roger, I fucked up big time. And I know I'm past forgiveness but I only want you to hear me out."

  
" Alright, I'm listening. "

  
He casually sat on the couch, patting the other side for her to sit. Amara shook her head, she wasn't really comfortable sitting next to him at the moment. The drummer looked slightly hurt but let it go.

  
"I don't know where to start. I was just so petty and terrible to you. I didn't want to accept an apology from you, for something so pathetic. I lost my head just because you were concerned about my wellbeing! It was so wrong of me to call you those horrible names and treat you like that. Roger you deserve so much better than that. You need someone who can cherish you and love you with their everything. You need someone that will love you unconditionally. And I want you to know that this isn't your fault. I did this to you, to us."

  
" Amara, I'm not completely innocent either. Thanks for apologizing but don't beat yourself up on my account."

  
"Roger, please. You deserve that perfect girl, and that's not me. Don't turn this on yourself. "

  
"But what if I don't want that non-existent perfect girl! You are amazing in my eyes, and I wouldn't want anyone else. I know we aren't the most peaceful or organized couple but we'll get through this. I believe you, and I can tell that you are sorry. And ... I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

  
"I will on one condition. "

  
"What?"

  
" Kiss me? "

  
"Yes ma'am! Nothing would make me happier."

  
The two practically lunged at each other, missing the contact. They started out sweetly, but they started to get more passionate. Neither of them were in the mood, a shock for Roger, so they just kept on kissing. Amara hadn't realized how much she had missed making out with the drummer, and she was thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

  
"Wait a second," Amara pulled away , " Did you call us a couple? "

  
"I ... uh ... You know what? Yes, I did! I want us to be a couple. I don't want to lose you, so let's just make it official. What do you think?"

  
" Roger, I would love that, but these things take commitment and hard work. I want us both to think about it, go on a few dates, have some fun and then we'll decide. I'm not rejecting you, remember that, I just need time."

  
"I guess I can live with that. I still get to kiss you, right?"

  
" No one's gonna stop you from doing so, love. "

  
"Good, I'm glad we're back to being friends. Can I call you Mari?"

  
Roger was just looking fun but she looked a bit hurt.

  
"I was just messing, sweets."

  
"I know. I still feel terrible for what I said. "

  
"Mari," he looked for a sign of disapproval on her face and found none, "We're putting the past behind us."

  
" We're learning to move on. And we'll take whatever we are one step at a time. All I know is that I'm excited for whatever happens next. "

  
"Me too."

  
" Did you eat dinner yet, baby boy?"

  
Roger just looked at her and smiled. It had been a while since she had addressed him with a pet name. Whenever she called him something like that, he couldn't even pretend to be upset or grossed out. She really did make him weak in the knees.

  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

  
" I just like when you talk to me like that. It makes me feel ... "

  
"Horny?"

  
"No! Jesus, I was saying it makes me feel special. I'm not horny all the time!"

  
" I find that very hard to believe. "

  
"Bitch."

  
" Pendejo! "

  
"I don't even know what that means! How is that fair?"

  
" It's not. But I don't care. "

  
Amara playfully stuck her tongue out at him. She let out a squeal when Roger pulled her down on the couch, arm's securely around her. 

  
"Roger, I missed this."

  
" Yeah, I like holding you. "

  
"Really? You don't think I'm too chubby to cuddle?"

  
"Not at all! Where did you get that idea from? "

  
Mari looked away, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

  
"Hey, no more secrets."

" It's really nothing big. "

"It is to me. We're here for each other. Right?"

  
" Right. Well, my family set me up with this guy for my Quinceañera. "

  
"Sorry, what's that?"

  
" Think of a Hispanic Sweet Sixteen when you're 15. It's a really big deal in our culture. They think of it as you turning into a young woman. "

  
"Oh, ok."

  
" Anyway ... He was really toxic. He would call me fat and tell me how he only agreed to be my date to the party because his parents told him to. During the weeks leading up to the party, he would always make fun of me saying 'How long does it take to make a dress for a cow?' or anything else degrading. I didn't tell my parents because they were so happy to see me growing up, I didn't want to ruin it for them. "

  
"You should have told them that guy was being a dick! Mari, you seem like a girl who can beat someone up, so why didn't you?"

  
" I don't like drama or confrontation. Why do you think today was really hard for me? "

  
"I get it, but still. What happened after that? Please tell me someone beat his ass."

  
"Of course. My papi almost killed him when he found out he said all that. He overheard me and the guy speaking, my dad heard everything. Papi made all the usual death threats and such, then said that if he were to go to the party he would chop off his dick and shove it down his throat so he wouldn't ' Hablar desde su culo cagado'. It means that he speaks from his dirty ass."

  
"I would have done the same thing!"

  
" Well, the man took it as a challenge so he and some other guys jumped my dad when we were leaving the party. All the men from my family started this huge brawl. It was insane! "

  
"That sounds like fun."

  
"Even my Abu started to smack some guys with her sandal. Oh, the memories."

  
" What's an Abu? "

  
"That's what I call my grandma. You would like her, she's nuts. "

  
"Are you saying I'm crazy, Ms.Peròn?"

  
" Maybe, maybe not. What are you going to do about it Mr. Taylor? "

  
"This."

  
Roger started to tickle Mari's neck, where she was extra sensitive.

  
"Ah! Roger ... Stop!"

  
" Never! "

  
She flailed around like a fish out of water, gasping for air between laughs. Amara kicked his shin, earning a cry from Roger.

  
"Ha!"

  
She flipped them over so she was on top and began to tickle him . His neck made him giggle a bit but when she went for his stomach, he hollered in laughter.

  
He was a squirming mess under her, and Amara found it adorable. She remembered the trick she used on babies, blowing on their belly button to make them laugh, and thought she'd use it in Roger. They were alone and they also had sex so it wouldn't be weird. Right?

  
In the midst of his fit, Amara lowered herself to his stomach, quickly lifting up his shirt.

  
"What are you doing? Oh!"

  
The drummer shrieked and withered under her, not caring how silly he looked. After a bit, he couldn't take it anymore and he begged for mercy.

  
"Please! Mari!"

  
" Ok, but I'll get you again if you try anything funny. Got me? "

  
"Yes, just stop!"

  
"You won't be saying that when I make out with Rogerina, will you? "

  
"Not at all."

* * *

  
"You're coming with me wether you like it or not. I've endured every crazy adventure you put me through and I came through for you just to see you happy. Now it's your turn, Penny. Who knows? You might even get laid."

  
" But I don't want to go on a double date! Why can't you and Roger go alone? "

  
"Are you saying you rather stay home watching telenovelas eating ice cream?"

  
" No, but-"

  
"So then? Hurry up and get dressed."

  
" Mari, who straightened your hair? "

  
"That was random, and it was Freddie. Doesn't it look great?"

  
"Yeah, but why does he have a hair straightener?"

  
" I was told not to ask questions. "

  
Amara was searching through her closet for an outfit, Penny was also looking for something that she could fit into as well.

  
"Mari, this is going to sound super perverted but I really never noticed how big your boobs were. Are they natural?"

  
She was in the middle of changing her shirt when Penny made the comment.

  
"Yes, Penny. I'm too broke to afford fake ones."

  
Penny laughed hard, gasping for breath.

  
"I mean, if anything is fake it would be your ass. Like how the hell is it so perky and round. You must have gotten a lift."

  
" On a teacher's salary? You're crazy! Speaking about my ass, would this skirt make it look too big? "

  
It was a short hot pink skirt outlining Penny's backside to the point. 

  
"Yes ... but not in a bad way. You should wear that white flowy blouse. And I have a pair of black flats you can use."

  
" Thanks. Wait a minute, you still haven't told me who I'm going with. "

  
"Penelope, there is no way you are this stupid. Brian, you're going with Brian."

  
The girl seemed to perk up significantly and rushed to get ready, over the moon with the new information.

* * *

The two women hurriedly walked up the stairs to meet their dates. Due to an excited trance she was in, Amara accidentally ran into an older lady.

  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Doña ( Mrs. Or Ma'am)."

  
"You best be careful, you never know who or what you'll run into."

  
" Of course, my apologies. "

  
"Who are you ladies going to see?"

  
Amara lived a life full of nosy neighbors so she pushed aside the intrusion.

  
"We're visiting that apartment," she pointed towards the boys' door.

  
"I see. I live right across them. Those two are a true mess."

  
" Well, young people usually are. I mean, you don't look a day over 40, surely you remember those days of young adulthood."

  
"Oh you are too kind, dear. You best get on with whatever you're going to do, no need to be late on my account. You have fun, and make sure you two keep those boys in line."

  
"We will ," they both said in unison.

* * *

"I call shotgun!"

  
" Roger, that's rude. You don't know if Penny was sitting there. "

  
"Loosen up, Curly! I'm fine with the back seat."

  
" All of you make up your minds before I shove your asses in the trunk. "

  
Penny bolted back to the car, followed by Brian. Roger took the passenger seat.

  
"Buckle up! I don't want to get a ticket, you hear me? Everyone ready?"

  
" You sound like you're mother, Mari. "

  
"Excuse me? Bitch, please. Ugh ... It's not worth getting angry anymore. Let's go, if you crack open you better not stain my car."

* * *

" Welcome to The Golden Dragon, do you have a reservation? "

  
"Yes, uh ... Roger whose last name did we put it under?"

  
" Taylor. It's a party of four, reservation for Taylor. "

  
"Ah here you all are. Follow me."

  
The restaurant wasn't extremely fancy, but it was very nice and the food smelled amazing. Roger tried picking a nice place that everyone would eat at and was affordable, and a Family-style Chinese restaurant was a good choice.

  
"This is your table, can I start you off with drinks?"

  
" I'll take a lemonade please, you Bri? "

  
"I'll have water."

  
" I'll just have a water as well. "

  
"You lot are boring, I'll have a sweet tea. "

  
"Alrighty, you're food will come out shortly. Remember you can always ask for more!"

  
" Thank you very much! "

  
Penny frowned as the waiter walked away.

  
"There goes the diet I was on."

  
" Girl, what diet are you talking about? Is it the one that consists of fried chicken or buying out the whole bakery on 32nd street? "

  
"Bastard."

  
" I personally think you look fine," Brian hesitantly commented.

  
"Wow, would you look at that Mari? A person who can recognize my efforts!"

  
"¡Ay pero que guau! Entonces él debe ser ciego con ese jodido cabeza llena de pelo. Me da pena por el, ciego a la edad de veintiquatro tambien. El pobrecito, si. (Oh but wow! So he must be blind with that fucking head full of hair. I feel sorry for him, blind at the age of twenty-four too. Poor thing, yes.)"

  
" That's rude! "

  
"En mi opinión, la belleza viene de adentro. Entonces no tendría que verla para saber que es absolutamente hermosa. (In my opinion, beauty comes from within. Then you wouldn't have to see her to know that she is absolutely gorgeous.)"

  
Amara's eyes went wide and a huge grin covered her face.

  
"¡Tu hablas español! Qué maravilloso. Además, solo estaba jugando con ella, mi niño. Pero si te sientes tan fuerte, supongo que me morderé la lengua. (You speak spanish! How wonderful. Besides, I was just playing around with her, my boy. But if you feel so strongly I guess i'll bite my tongue.)"

  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on? It's annoying not be able to follow the conversation."  


Amara had to admit that it felt nice to speak Spanish with someone that wasn't Penny. She had also never been with someone who didn't speak both English and Spanish so she never paid attention if someone didn't understand. Maybe Roger didn't like the Spanish speaking. Was he one of those people? She'd met people that despised her for her race and it would piss them off when she spoke anything but english. 

  
"Sorry, love. I was just messing with Penny and Brian decided to stick up for her."

  
"How come you never stick up for me, huh Bri? Is it because I don't have a big ass or tits?"

  
"You're just jealous that I even have an ass, Roger."

  
" Oi! I should be the first blonde in your heart, not Penny. "

  
"Last time I checked you're not a natural blonde," Brian remarked knowing that it was a topic that would surely make Roger lose it.

  
" Your not? "

  
Amara was trying to picture a non-blonde Roger, but her mind couldn't really piece together an image.

  
"No, but why the hell did you have to bring it up Brian? Because you know there is some shit I can bring up on you. "

  
Penny and Amara could sense a bitch fight from a mile away, this occasion being no exception. From their many years of experience, they learned to stay to the side and not get involved. It was easy for a person to get ripped apart when they didn't mind their own neck. Trying their best to ignore the boys, they awkwardly occupied themselves.

  
"I can swear on my life that I've done nothing that would harm me. Please enlighten me on the supposed shit you know. Go on, spit it out. "

  
"Are you sure?"

  
" Here is your food! And your drinks are right here as well. Oh ... Is this a bad time? "

  
The waiter looked askance, not sure what he had just interrupted.

  
"No, we're good. I for one am absolutely starving. Penny?"

  
" Me too! I could eat a bloody horse. "

  
The food was spread across the table, varying from meats to rice to soups. The girls served themselves while making small talk, hoping that Brian and Roger would forget their previous conversation.

  
"You know this chicken is absolutely amazing. Try some, Roggie."

  
" Oh so it's Roggie now? What happened to 'Call me that and I'll shoot your bloody balls off '? "

  
"Piss of, Brian. Wait, that reminds me! I almost forgot to tell you all the sins of Saint May!"

  
" It's probably nothing. Just go on, it'll make you feel better about yourself or something. "

  
"So having a wet dream about a certain blondie that is sitting right next to you is considered nothing?"

  
Penny shot out the soup she had just put into her mouth, spraying it all over the place. She also scooted a bit farther away from the guitarist.

  
Amara started to choke on the chicken she was raving about earlier. This man really knew how to ruin an appetite.

  
Brian was redder than a tomato, due to being extremely embarrassed and angry.

  
"Well ... I caught Roger wanking off this morning moaning like crazy. Why, you were saying Amara's name so much I was surprised she wasn't in there with you!"

  
" Sweet Jesus, " Amara mumbled, praying that somebody up there would strike her down with lightning.

  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Penny pushed her food away.

  
After a bit more of the exposing argument, Penny and Amara both had enough.

  
"Can you both just be quiet and eat? Please don't ruin this dinner for me. And try to keep your voices down please, there's children here."

  
"About that, look who I found!"

  
Penny motioned for Mari to turn around, and she obeyed.

  
"Is that Lucy?"

  
" Yes, it is. I hope she didn't see me. "

  
"Don't be mean, she's a nice kid! "

  
"It's not that. If she sees us with the guys, we'll go into work no longer single according to her."

  
"Too late now!"

  
The tiny girl caught sight of her teachers and bolted to greet them.

  
"Ms. Perón! Ms. Henebury! It's so good to see you!"

  
" Hey, Lucy! Great to see you too, " Penny said as she gave her student a quick hug. Lucy went over to Amara for the same thing.

  
"Hello, how are you kiddo? "

  
"I'm doing great! I've been practicing my dance solo real hard, Ms. Henebury. I keep messing up on the middle part though. How are you guys doing? "

  
"We're doing well, thanks. We are just trying to enjoy a relaxing dinner. Ain't that right, Penny?"

  
Penny smirked and nodded .

  
"Oh! Am I interrupting? I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you and your boyfriend. I mean ... Your not dating him. He's probably not even the same guy Ms.Henebury mentioned! Uhh ... Enjoy the rest of your dinner!"

  
Amara was debating on whether or not she should kill the kid or not. Her only sanity was that the girl would one day learn to control her mouth.

  
"You talk about us at work?"

  
"No, Penny just can't control her mouth! She let's certain details slip in front of the kids and BOOM, rumors start."

  
"I'm sorry! She'll forget, I know it."

  
" Whatever, let me just enjoy my dinner in peace. "

* * *

Amara was sitting on her couch, incredibly bored. Penny was busy and she didn't want to annoy anyone else so just did nothing. Usually, she didn't mind doing nothing. Her life was so hectic that she sometimes needed rest. Today wasn't one of those days, so she was over the moon when her phone rang.

  
"Hello?"

  
" Hey, Mari! Do you have any plans tonight? "

  
"No, Rog. I'm so fucking bored, anything you got in mind?"

  
" Well, no. Freddie is going to go clubbing with John later and I have nothing to do. "

  
"Let's go for a walk around the park. I'll bring Chuchi along too. God knows we both need to shed a couple of pounds. "

  
"That sounds great! And we can go to that cafe near there as well. What time, sweets?"

  
" It's like, what? 3:00? I can meet you at 3:30, does that work? "

  
"Yes. I'll meet you at your place, that's about 15 minutes from the park. "

  
"Ok. Bye, love. I'll see you soon."

  
" Bye! "

  
Hanging up the phone, Mari called for her dog.

  
"Chuchi! Come on, we're going for a walk soon!"

* * *

" Hey Rog. Just gimme a second. My dog's being a bit reluctant. "

  
The blonde was standing outside of the door, slightly concerned when he heard a wrestling match from inside.

  
"Chuchi, you are going to be fat if you don't move around and exercise! Do you want to end up like your mother?"

  
All he heard was a bark in return.

  
"There we go. There's my good boy. Let's go."

  
The door swung open, and a big dog stood up to greet Roger. He got slobber all over his face, and Mari was struggling to get him down. So much for him being a good boy.

* * *

"It's actually kinda nice out today."

  
" It is, isn't it. Roger, let's cut through here. "

  
The pair walked over to an almost silent street. The only life on it was a tiny pub. 

  
"Oh my word! Look, Rog."

  
Roger, who was currently holding the dog's leash, turned his attention to the bar.

  
The pub door opened, and out came a very angry man. The guy was dragging another man by the collar outside.

  
"Stay the hell out! I told you once and I'll tell you again, I ain't serving you anymore alcohol. You've had enough as it is, and it's only four o'clock! "

  
The man threw him to the side, slamming the door shut.

  
Roger automatically noticed the man that had been thrown out. He was dirty from head to toe, his unshaven face a total mess. His clothes were old and worn, and he was terribly drunk. The man, Roger bitterly recognized, was his father. Roger was hoping that he didn't see him and he could just enjoy the rest of his evening.

  
Chuchi apparently had different plans. Roger lost grip of the leash, and the dog ran up to the man. He started to bark and growl at the dirty man, disliking him as much as Roger did.

  
"Chuchi! Get back here."

  
Amara took Roger's arm and went up to the dog. She tried to pull him back but Chuchi wasn't having it. 

  
His father looked up at Amara then to Roger who was oddly standing to the side.

  
"Care to help your old man up?"

  
He didn't want to, he really didn't. Roger just wished they took the long way to the park.

  
"You can't still be mad at me, Roggie."

  
Amara was extremely confused why this man knew Roger. But then she noticed how he referred to himself as Roger's 'old man' meaning that he was his ... father?

  
Roger begrudgingly helped his father up, trying to ignore Amara's obviously confused expression.

  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

  
The drummer honestly didn't want Mari to meet his father, ever. Yet here they were. She got to see what a dirty, disgusting, and drunk bastard his father was. Roger couldn't possibly be even more upset.

  
"I - uh ... Amara, this is my father. Dad, this is Amara, a good friend of mine."

  
" H-hello, sir. "

  
"My, aren't you lovely. Very pretty I must say."

  
Mr.Taylor drunkenly reached for a lock of her hair, overstepping many boundaries.

  
"Don't fucking touch her!"

  
Roger seriously wanted to hurt him, but kept himself composed. Chuchi, on the other hand, took the gesture as a threat and bit the man's leg.

  
"Ow!"

  
" Get off of him! "

  
The dog let go eventually, and Roger really wanted to thank him. They said and awkward goodbye and hurried away. A few minutes later, they made it to a park bench.

  
"Roger."

  
He didn't respond, Mari could tell he looked distant.

  
"Roger, please look at me."

  
Amara cupped his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips.

  
"I'm sorry, Mari. I really am."

  
" It's not your fault, baby doll. Don't let that ruin our night. "

  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

  
" I keep wondering the same about you. Roger, I want there to be no more secrets between us."

  
Roger had to be honest and say that he wasn't fully sharing his story yet.

  
"Amara, I can't tonight. It's hard for me to think about, and even harder to talk about."

  
" Honey, I know you need time. And I'm not here to rush you. I want to tell you somethings about me. "

  
Roger sighed in relief, "Ok. What's going on? What are you going to tell me about."

  
" The reason why I was in the hospital, I want you to know. "

  
"I'm all ears."

  
Amara gulped, mustering her strength.

  
"Have you ever heard of P.C.O.S. ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't it just a fun chapter? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading ❤


	8. I don't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! I'm sorry that I haven't updated, everything has been insane lately. This one doesn't have everything that I would have liked in it, but I hope you enjoy.

" _ **Roggie! Stop it!"**_

_**"Are you really afraid of the tickle monster Clare? How about this!"** _

_**The little girl shrieked in laughter as she was mercilessly tickled by her brother.** _

_**"Ahhh! Stop, Roger!"** _

_**"Never!"** _

_**Roger kept on and laughed at his sister's expressions. He enjoyed the moments where they could just be kids, not worrying about anything else.** _

_**His father was currently out, no surprise there. His mother had gone grocery shopping with the little money they had, leaving him in charge till she got back.** _

_**The older blond finally quit torturing his sister, leaving her absolutely breathless.** _

_**"Roger, let's play tag!"** _

_**"You are crazy, you know we're not s'posed to run inside. Plus, mum left me in charge, so that means you have to listen to me."** _

_**He emphasized on the last part.** _

_**"You're no fun! I'm booooored."** _

_**"So go play with your dolls or something! I'm not going to play tag!"** _

_**The little girl crossed her arms with a 'humph', desperately wanting to play.** _

_**"Please, please, please!"** _

_**"No."** _

_**"Pretty please?"** _

_**"Clare, seriously no."** _

_**"Not even if I put a cherry on top?"** _

_**"Oh whatever. We'll play."** _

_**"Wooo hooo! Come and catch me then Roggie!"** _

_**She sprinted out of her brother's small room into the hall with** _  
_**speed and ease.** _

_**"Hey! You didn't give me a fair start!"** _

_**The boy leaped up and dashed after her, determined to catch the little fiend as quickly as he could. Roger ran through the hall seeing his sister zoom by to the kitchen.** _

_**She stopped and stuck out her tounge before heading to the living room.** _

_**"I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you!"** _

_**Roger was close to reaching his sister, and she was barely able to keep up speed. Clare kept looking back, not paying attention to her surroundings.** _

_**Suddenly, she tripped over a small table by the couch.** _

_**She fell on her face, hurting her nose. When she looked up, everything happened in slow motion.** _

_**The table wobbled, throwing a vase off the edge. Not just any vase either, it was the one that belonged to their great grandmother.** _

_**"Oh shi-"** _

_**The porcelain vase shattered into a million tiny fragments, flying all over the floor. The boy dropped to his knees, for what seemed no good reason at all.** _

_**Before Roger could think of anything to do, the door opened. Roger prayed that it was his mother, knowing he at least wouldn't get walloped if it was her.** _

_**"What the ... SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"** _

_**Nope, not his mum. Roger just wanted to break down and cry, already knowing what was to come. He slowly got up and faced his father.** _

_**"I- We were just playing tag, sir."** _

_**"I have told you plenty of fucking times not to run in the house, are you so bloody stupid that you can't make sense of that?"** _

_**"No no! We were just- really I-"** _

_**His father walked close to him, towering over the young boy.** _

_**"Who broke it," his voice was so incredibly hushed it scared both children.** _

_**Clare was cowering behind her brother, afraid of her father more than ever.** _

_**The little girl spoke up, as quiet as a mouse.** _

_**"It was-"** _

_**"It was ... me, sir. I broke the vase."** _

_**The man nodded, "Clare, go to your room. Your brother and I need to have a little talk, don't we son?"** _

_**Roger gulped nervously as Clare began to cry. She may not know much, but she knew that when her father got done having a talk, Roger usually came back littered with bruises and crying.** _

_**"Daddy, please no! No don't hurt Roggie, please don't hurt him! We'll both be real good, I promise!"** _

_**"Clare, it's okay. Do what he says and go to your room."** _

_**She wanted to protest, but realized that it would make it worse for her brother. Instead, she got on her tippy toes and gave her brother a peck on the cheek, quickly taking her leave after.** _

_**Clare hurried off, and closed her door so she wouldn't have to hear all of the bellows and yelling. The little girl curled up in bed, and cried. She couldn't do much for her brother, all she could give him was a kiss.** _

_**To her father, her kiss was nothing but a useless piece of affection** _  
_**that could make people soft.** _

_**To her, it was an apology and an act of gratitude all in one.** _

_**To her brother , it was all the love and strength that he neede to make it through the night. Just enough.** _

* * *

Roger walked out of the small bakery, the smell sticking on his clothes.  
Looking at the smudged writing on his hand, he tried to remember where his final destination was.

The blond walked along the streets carrying his goods with him. It was a pretty autumn day, and it was nice to take a break. With the whole mess with John, not to mention Freddie, and his music, life was getting busy. Yes, it was all worth it, but sometimes peace was greatly appreciated.  
Roger was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a huge brick building standing in front of him. By the signs, Roger knew that this was where he was supposed to end up.

Hesitantly, he walked up the steps to the big mahogany doors. Stepping close to the doors, he pulled the handle opening to a huge corridor. An elderly lady was sitting at a desk, writing something in a notebook. She quickly noticed him and stood up to meet him.

"What's your name, young man?"  
"Roger Taylor ma'am. I'm visiting a friend. She- um Miss-"  
"Oh, Mrs. Watts! Don't you worry, he's with me. He's visiting Amara."

Roger turned to see Penny, holding a stack of books and other knick knacks."So you are the famous mystery boyfriend the school's been talking about. Why didn't you say something? "

"Boyfriend? Me? No Miss you must have mistaken me for someone else-"

"And this is where we'll take our leave Mrs. Watts! I'll be seeing you, and have a wonderful rest of your evening."

"Likewise Ms.Henebury. Though I do wish to inform you that she might have a club."

"I saw no kids there earlier, we'll be fine. Come, Roger."

Penny took Roger by the shoulder and walked down the long hallways. Roger noticed how everything looked impeccably clean, the walls a pristine white.

"This looks cleaner than any public school I've seen," he mumbled.

Penny giggled, "That's because it's not. This is a private school for underprivileged children as well as the rich. Oh, and make sure not to look around too much or you might get lost. You might not ever see anyone for a week if you lose your way around these parts."

"There should be a search and rescue team for the new kids," Roger commented, trying to keep pace and hold onto everything in his hands.

"You are not the first person to mention that ... look! The arts hallway is this way."

  
  
Unlike the other uniformed parts of the school, this hallway was brightly decorated with artwork and posters. There were children painting murals and he could hear others singing in the distance.

Roger looked into classrooms as they passed by, and saw many brilliant things that made him almost wish he was back in school."

"Pretty amazing right?"

"This place is insane! Where is your classroom?"

"I don't have one, I work on the stage. I also use the dance studio. Speaking of classrooms, here we are."

Penny lead Roger to a room at the end of the hallway. He nearly laughed when he saw the small sign saying 'Ms.Perón.'

"Shush now,I see students in there and Mari doesn't like her class to be interrupted. We can watch them from here for a little bit."

"Oi I thought you said-"

"Shhh!"

As the two peered in, they couldn't keep the growing smiles off their faces. Amara was standing in front of her class, which was divided into multiple groups of three. Roger was amazed, since he was pretty sure he could hear the kids singing their own individual parts according to group. Could he have done that when he was their age? Of course the weren't completely by themselves, as Amara was walking around, listening to their town and helping certain parts out when they sounded a bit weak. Roger couldn't help but admire the joy on her face while she was helping her students, Mari seemed so focused that she wouldn't notice her two blonde friends watching the symphony of voices. She cut them off and moved to an angle where she could face all of them.

"How was that?"

"Super hard."

"I can't breath!"

"I don't think my vocal chords can last much longer."

" Can we just have free time?"

The kids seemed exhausted, though Amara could tell that some were obviously over-exaggerating. 

"If you guys can do what you just did, with me singing a separate part and without _any_ help, I'll give you next club hour to do whatever you want - _within school rules, Danny_ \- and you can all get a piece of candy when you leave. Do we have a deal?"

They all nodded intently and straightened out. Gosh, kids were so easy to win over.

Amara gave them their queue to start, and then began to sing herself.

Penny leant over to Roger's ear and whispered, "I don't see a method to this madness, and I've worked with her for years. Yet, her choir is the best sounding in the district."

Roger, now surrounded by children, put his finger up to Penny's lips and went "Shhhh!"

The drummer laughed when Penny tried to smack over the head with a book, " I'm trying to watch the show, Penny - _Ow_!" 

They turned their attention back to the class , and Roger felt overwhelming emotion for Mari as she sang. Her eyes held the same kindness when they first met, but now they were playful and fun as she sang along with her students, making silly faces and doing funny dance moves to distract them off course.

When the choir ended, Penny and Roger cheered and hollered, half out of admiration and half out of wanting to scare Amara.

They did scare her, and the rest of the chorus. One girl shrieked, and Mari jumped and cursed under her breath.

A boy was the first to question.

"Ms. Henebury? What are you doing here? And who's he?"

"This," Penny moved forward, nearly dragging the poor drummer, "Is Mr.Taylor, and he's visiting Ms.Perón."

Every girl in the class went 'Awww' and Roger would be lying if he said that he wasn't getting red in the face.

"Hey! Enough of that, go pack your things. I'll hand you your sweets as you walk out the door. Quickly!"

Amara looked as if she was pissed, but as her students scrambled around they commented how sweet of a guy Roger seemed, and she shook her head knowing that she couldn't hold back the talking forever.

Penny ushered Roger to the back of the room, so he could put down the goodies he brought. Students stole quick glances at them when they left the class, not paying attention to their teacher who really was trying to get them out of the class. Penny swore she even heard girls saying things like 'He's so dreamy' or 'I want a boyfriend like that', one even asked if he had a little brother.

Once every single child was out of her classroom, Mari shut the door and locked it.

" I told Mrs. Watts I had a club, did she not tell you?"

"Oh, Mari don't be mad. He just came for a visit, and I suggest you aren't too moody with him."

"Penny, please. I'm a grown woman, try not to treat me like a student."

"Alright, I'll be going now! You two have fun."

Penny left the room quickly, rushing to who knows where.

"If you consider a doctor's appointment fun," Amara mumbled.

"It won't be so bad, you'll have me there!"

She turned to see Roger sitting on top of a desk, smiling goofily at her.

"Thank god for that."

Amara walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms hugging her waist. The blond leant in for a kiss, but she dodged him at the sight of a bag.

"Ooh, what's that ?"

" I uh, bought you some sweets from that bakery you were mentioning the other day."

Mari opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't know why she was so touched by a couple of pastries, but something about the action struck a chord in her heart.

"Baby doll, you already doing so much for me by coming to this stupid appointment, which you can still back out of and I wouldn't be mad," she added, " you didn't have to go out of your way to get this stuff."

" I wanted to get you this. And I _want_ to go to this check-up with you. Like I said before, if I can do anything to support you, I will. I don't care about your PCOS or the fact that you have periods that last longer than a million years. You are still the beautiful woman I adore, and this is a part of your life that just isn't that great. I just want you to now you have me when you need me."

His tone was completely serious and the way he looked at Amara just filled her with so much happiness. 

"Thank you, it means a lot. More than you realize," she kissed him on the lips, "What did you bring me?"

" Let's see ... we have a chocolate croissant, a few cream puffs, some sort of churro bun thing - I didn't quite get it either - and a loaf of french bread."

"That sounds delicious, but I'm afraid we'll have to eat some in the car. I don't want to be late since the specialist seems to always be booked."

"Got it," Roger grabbed the bag while Mari gathered her things. They hurried to her car and Roger considered offering to drive. To be quite honest, he loved driving so he used any opportunity he could. He also did want to help Mari, but he really just wanted to get behind the wheel. She didn't need to know that, though.

"Can I drive, sweets?"

Mari shrugged her shoulders, " Sure, here."

She took what he was hold in his hands and traded it with her keys.

"Seriously? Thanks, Amara! You're the best."

The drummer kissed her on the cheek and rushed to the driver's seat.

Mari noticed something about the drummer that she had noticed before as well. He was so grateful for the little things. When he told her about being excited as a little boy when he received a book, she was taken aback since the average boy always envied things that were big and grand. Not something like a book. And just now when she gave him her keys, he looked like he got a present from Santa Claus. The pure gratitude and excitement he radiated made her reevaluate her life, has she always shown such appreciation for small things like Roger? Yes, everyone had dreams of luxury, even the drummer, but the concept stuck with Mari throughout the whole drive. 

* * *

"Rog, turn here. Look! I see parking. Quick, get it! Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Is parking really that bad in the _Big Apple_ ? I promise you, nobody is competing for space around here."

"It's just instinct, I guess. My mom used to make my father stand in a parking spot so no one would try to make it in front of her, and that's just in Brooklyn. Manhattan is ten times worse."

Roger laughed, "Aren't you glad you left those crazy people? I know some people who are afraid of Americans, and stories like that just give it more bad juju."

"You sound like a hippie," Amara said as she unbuckled herself.

"But when John Lennon writes a whole bloody song about getting high, nobody sees anything wrong with it. They are hippies too, you know."

"Honey, my father is a Beatles fanatic, like he would marry the Abbey Road album if he wasn't with my mother type of fan. I promise you I am quite familiar with their lyrics."

Roger got out of the car and locked it, meeting Amara on the other side. 

"Ready, Mari?"

"I guess. Let's go."

They entered the building hand in hand, and they were greeted by stares from other women. It was probably due to the fact that Roger was the only man, but he acted as if he didn't care and held his head up high. Besides, he wasn't there for anyone else, he was there for Amara.

He found himself a seat in a corner, where he could see pamphlets and magazines galore. Unbeknownst to many, he really enjoyed the health pamphlets in a doctors office. He always gained insight from there, whether he would need it in the future, he had no clue.

Amara walked up to the front desk in order to get herself signed in. While the receptionist went looking for her papers, a woman that seemed in her late thirties approached her. 

"Are you here for a sonogram dear? It's always so wonderful to see young couples taking responsibility and making sure their baby is healthy. Though I must say, you don't have much of a belly for a pregnant lady."

"Oh no miss, I'm not ... we're not even a couple. He's just a friend."

"I'm so sorry for assuming, I just see so many young ladies come in here to check if their pregnant. I really am so sorry."

" It's fine, I probably won't ever have kids anyway. I guess you come here often, seeing that you notice people who come."

"Yes, though I usually come with my little boy. My husband was home so he was able to take care of the little tyke. I have to say PCOS is a pain when it comes to check ups."

"You have PCOS?"

The lady nodded, "Yeah, but I've gotten really lucky in my life. Goes to show that nothing is impossible. I've had a son, I'm pregnant now and the doctors are wondering if it's twins!"

"That ... That's amazing. You must be so happy."

"I am. But it took a lot of work. Though, when I look back, I find that my journey has really taught me a lot about myself."

Amara nodded slowly, as if trying to rationalize what the woman said.

"Well, I have to get going, I can hear the nurse calling for me already. You have a great day!"

"You too."

"And hey," the woman turned back to her, " I'm not sure why you're here, but just know that this, whatever _this_ is, is not the end. It's just the beginning."

The woman turned around again and walked away. 

Was it really the beginning? What would be starting?

Amara silenced her questions and continued with her registering, still pondering what the woman said.

* * *

Roger waved to Mari when the nurse called for her. Now he would have to find another source of entertainment. He looked at the different papers on the table nearby, trying to find one on PCOS. He quickly noticed one titled ' _ **Spouses, are you doing all that you can for your wife with PCOS? Read this to find out.'**_

Roger knew that him and Mari weren't even a couple yet, but he thought he might as well read it. It wasn't like he had much else to do.

Opening the booklet, he read the first subheading ' _Understanding PCOS_ '. Roger thought nothing much of it, since he already had an idea of what the syndrome was, little did he know what the little pink pamphlet had in store for her.

* * *

When Roger looked up to see Amara walking back to the front desk, he shoved the evil pink booklet of death, it earned that title while he was reading, into his pockets for another time.

He stood up to hold the door open for her, and handed her purse to her on the way out.

She seemed fine, but something about how her face being so stoic concerned Roger. Once they were back in the car, Amara started to chuckle. Not her usual bright laugh, it was that scary one from the argument they had.

"So it looks like I won't be able to have dairy for a while now. Plus my sugar levels are though the roof. Oh! And the doctor said I have enough testosterone in my system for me to grow a full fledge beard in a few months if I don't maintain it."

Amara didn't even look at Roger when she said this.

The blond could feel a pit growing in his stomach, and it was almost painful. Why did the most beautiful and amazing person his life have to suffer such horrible things, things that she didn't even bloody deserve? Roger found himself in a place where he often was. A place of anger and questioning. He would get so angry when things happened to innocent people, like his mother, and he could spend hours just trying to understand why things happened.

Roger kept one hand on the wheel, and he took Amara's in the other. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Still holding onto him, Amara faced the window and started to cry. She didn't know why she turned away from Roger exactly, she just felt that not being able to eat ice cream and having an unwanted mustache was a silly reason to cry.  


"Do you still want to have a girlfriend that can't go out all the time, or who can't even eat like a normal human being without being conscious, hell I might even have a fucking beard."

"I want you no matter what! When will you understand that I'll bloody be in love with you for the rest of my life and I don't give two shits if I need to drive into the heart of London to find you some low sugar and dairy free ice cream, or if I need to buy you some beard maintenance kit and help you shave! I love you for you, so don't try to give me ways to escape. Because I'm going absolutely nowhere without you."

Amara was shocked at the heartfelt declaration, she needed time to actually process what happened. She knew for a while that she loved him, but he loved _her_?

Before she could stop it her mouth just opened up and started to put out the so carefully hidden truth.

"I'm in love with you too,Roger. And I have been for a while now. I don't know when it happened, and I have no clue why. I do know that I'm so grateful for you, and that I have learned things about myself that I never intended on learning. And I also want to be there for you no matter what, through hell and back. I have your back."

Roger looked at Amara and cracked a grin that she had grown to absolutely adore.

"Dammit, your gonna get me teary too," playfully shoving Amara's shoulder.

"You look handsome either way."

"And you are beautiful, beard or not," Roger chided.

"Stop that," she was ready to laugh at the thought of her with a goatee.

"I'm serious!"

"You are such a dumbass."

"But you still love me ... right?"

"Of course you big dummy, nothing you could do to change it."

"Good."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, ain't it sweet? I'll try to update soon, y'all stay safe! And thanks again for reading❤️


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Hello folks! I first want to apologize that this is not an installment, but I would still love to know your thoughts on the latest one!

There are many things going on in this world at the moment, and it is nearly impossible to turn a blind eye towards it. With all the riots and protests, everybody is on the edge of their seat, waiting to see what injustices occur next.

As a Latina woman who is also a part of the LGBTQ+ community, I understand fully and completely the prejudice and discrimination against the people who simply want equality and justice.

I just wanted to remind you all that we all bleed red, and that we all breath the same air.

Your life matters

Trans lives matter

Gay lives matter

Straight lives matter

Latinx lives matter

Ace lives matter

Black lives matter

 _Everyone_ matters.

Thanks for reading what I had to say, and don't forget to comment on what you enjoyed last chapter because ~~I need validation and I want to know what other people think about my work~~ I'm just curious!


End file.
